The Wraith and Me
by Dimensional Traveller
Summary: Sequel to Carry On Dancing. Meet 17 year old MacKenzie Mac the niece of a botanist, when Mac gets to go off world for the first time she's excited, until that is she's captured by a Wraith; is she only a puppet to her Wraith captor, or more than that?
1. Meet MacKenzie Mac

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters, I only own Mac, Emily, and Tina. Mac's T-Shirt is based off a t-shirt I have.**_

_**(A/N: This is the Sequel to "Carry On Dancing" it focuses on 17 year old MacKenzie "Mac" Jordan, a a teenage girl whose the niece of a Botanist. Just when she thinks going off world is the coolest thing ever she's about to learn otherwise courtesey of a Wraith who calls himself 'Leeander' around Mac.)**_

_**-------------**_

I watched my aunt as she studied the rare and exotic plants that are on the planet Atlantis is now on; I don't know the name of the planet but I've heard Colonel Sheppard refer to it as New Atlantia at times.

"Mac, why don't you draw this flower?" My Aunt Tina asks me as she holds up a purple flower with a green center, "I've named it MacKenzie," she smiled.

"Aunt Tina!" I exclaimed as I blushed. I still have no idea how I'm even related to my aunt, she's a beauty queen, I'm well...Not so much; my aunt has long flowing blonde hair she usually wears in a pony tail. Her eyes are green, her lips are full and she has the right skin tone; she's tall and skinny and everything a man could ever want. She's 43 but she looks more like she's around 31.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"Why not name it after mom?" I asked as I took my sketch book out of my back pack and my pencil, I started to sketch the flower. My name is MacKenzie Jane Jordan, Mac for short; I'm 5 feet tall, I'm really pale, my natural hair color is copper red, and my eyes are ocean blue. I'm a plus size girl; my nose is slightly too long and looks a little like a beak than a nose; my lips are thin, and I'm not graceful like my aunt. But graceful or not, I think I'm a pretty girl, sure I get klutzy at times, but who doesn't? My mother died 5 years ago, since then I've been living with my Aunt a Botanist. When she was going to Atlantis I went right along with her because there's no one else for me to stay with.

My aunt paused, "because Dr. McKay has already agreed to rename one of the wings the Kendra Wing after your mother. C'mon you deserve something named after you too," she smiled.

"Ok-" I started.

"Hey Tina, Mr. Woolsey is sending us on a mission to look at a new planet; he wants you to come with us because there may be some new plants that could be used for medicine," exclaimed Dr. McKay as he walked in, "oh hey, Mac...Shouldn't you be working on that math I was helping you with?"

"Finished it," I replied, math is my worst subject but Dr. McKay makes it a lot easier for me.

"Alright," my aunt smiled, "can Mac come with us?"

"We can't bring kids-" Dr. McKay started.

"Mac is almost 18," my Aunt replied, "and besides we're going to be out in a forest, what could happen?"

"Plenty," Dr. McKay replied, "one of the plants could be cannibal and decide it wants to eat a kid first!"

"Or it could decide it's not hungry," I exclaimed.

"It's a mission, we don't know what's on the pla-"

"Are there any life signs?" Aunt Tina asked.

"No," Dr. McKay replied with a grumble.

"Then, let me talk to Mr. Woolsey."

-----------

An hour later I found myself sitting in the jumper on one of the bench seats sitting next to my Aunt. She was making sure she had her equipment before putting the Jumper's seat belt over her lap.

"What's with the Colonel?" I whispered to her.

"Oh, I think he's anxious his sister and her husband are coming to visit and help decorate the Christmas tree. I don't think he's looking forward to help explain why we put a tree in a room and decorate it." My aunt chuckled. I had met the Colonel's sister a few times; she used to be human but now she's a Wraith; her names Emily, when I first met her I couldn't believe she was a Wraith queen she was too nice. But as soon as one of her Wraiths came she became stern and well, not so nice. I didn't like being around her and her husband (who was never human) too much because Wraiths scare me. I mean their the only Wraiths I can get near and that are actually allowed within 15 feet of me. The only person I've ever seen both Wraiths actually touch is Colonel Sheppard.

We went through the gate and came out the other side a moment later, I looked around to see a beautiful planet covered with plants, trees, and flowers. I gaped at the huge thick vines that had purple and red flowers all over them.

"Ooh this is so beautiful," My aunt gasped, "Oh look, Mac! That flower there looks a lot like a Hibiscus!"

"It's taller than me!" I exclaimed as the Jumper landed, I gaped at the tall flower through the windshield, it was as tall as a two story building; it's petals were probably my length, its middle was the height of a five year old probably. When everyone stood to get out I stood too.

"You stay in here," Colonel Sheppard exclaimed.

"But-"

"Listen, I know it sucks to finally go off world but then not out of the Jumper," he frowned, "but the only reason you're here is because your aunt is a long time friend of Mr. Woolsey's."

"Mac, listen to him," My aunt exclaimed before leaving the Jumper.

I sat down, "you're so lucky."

"Far from it," he exclaimed, "if something tries to kill someone I'm the one who has to shoot it and hope it doesn't leave guts all over me." He gave a face of disgust, I couldn't help but to laugh. The Colonel's a lot older than I am, but he's hot. He's not 'all business' like a lot of the Colonels that visit Atlantis are; he's really laid back and fun to be around. "Hey, before I go out there...You're aunt told me earlier that you were..Having kinda a hard time this way because it's around the time your mother died."

I froze, "yeah, it was 5 years ago...I should be over it by now."

Colonel Sheppard sat down, "you never get over a death of a loved one or a close friend," he said softly, "the pain goes away, but all throughout your life it will return, it just won't be as bad."

"She didn't die, she was shot, it was a drive by shooting at the mall," I replied, "I was in the car waiting for her and this old beat up green car sped around the corner of the parking lot..I heard screams..And....then bullet shots and I saw my mother fall to the ground. I opened the door to get to her but the driver pulled out a gun from his side and started shooting...When I woke up a week later my Aunt was there."

"I'm so sorry," Colonel Sheppard frowned, "I know what it's like to lose someone like that. When I was a few years older than you my girlfriend was shot in a drive by shooting."  
"Sheppard," Dr. McKay exclaimed as he walked over.

"Coming, Rodney," He exclaimed, he looked at me, "stay in the Jumper, ok?"

I nodded with a smile, "yeah and thanks for..Talking to me," I smiled with a blush.

"You're very welcome," he smiled back to me, before turning and walking out of the Jumper. I sighed and leaned back in the seat. I sat for a few minutes before getting bored and walking to the opening of the Jumper, I looked out at my aunt, she was squatting down over a cluster of different plants. Ronon was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed talking to Teyla who was talking with him and looking at a flower and saying how much it reminded her of a flower from her home world; Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard were talking.

I sat back down, I really wanted to go out there, just for a minute, to actually set foot on a different world. I reached into my backpack and grabbed my sketch pad, I flipped the page from the flower and started to sketch Colonel Sheppard. I made sure to be careful as I sketched him, I was especially careful to catch the look of empathy in his eyes as well as I could. I colored the sketch and halfway through I stopped, I didn't hear any talking outside; I frowned and walked to the opening of the Jumper again. Everyone was gone, I knew not to worry though, I had a walkie talkie in the pocket of my denim bell bottoms. Yes, I wear bell bottoms; my mom had never really left the 70's (my mom was older than my Aunt) and I liked her style a lot. Today I was wearing my favorite pair of bell bottoms with embroidery of flowers down the right pant leg; a Pepsi-Cola T-shirt that showed a large Pepsi bottle behind a lot of colorful flowers; a brown fringed vest over that; my sneakers; my mom's peace sign necklace; I wear my hair in two braids. Yes, I guess you can call me a Hippie - though I'm not sure if I have all the Hippie values.

I didn't see anyone, I grabbed my walkie talkie, "hey Aunt Tina, where are you?"

"I'm about ten minutes away from you with the Colonel, Ronon and Teyla are exploring, and Dr. McKay is taking atmosphere readings, why are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, "just asking."

"OK, let me know if you need anything," my aunt exclaimed.

"Will do," I replied. I waited for a minute then walked out of the Jumper, I know, it's a no-no! I stepped onto the planet and looked around, it was gorgeous! I smelled the air before walking around, I looked at the flowers and touched the stem of the two story building length flower. I froze when I heard twigs snapping and leaves crunching, I looked over I didn't see anyone but those were definitely foot steps. I ran back into the Jumper, I looked at the bottom of my sneakers, ok good no dirt or leaves. I froze in terror when a Wraith stepped in front of the Jumper and looked around, what was it doing on an abandoned planet?!

I knew the Jumper was cloaked and it couldn't see me but I also knew Wraiths had excellent hearing and a really good sense of smell. Dr. McKay never stops warning me about that, especially when I'm around Todd.

"Mac, everything ok?" My aunt asked.

_NOT GOOD! _I thought to myself.

"Mac, is everything ok?" My Aunt's voice asked again through the walkie-talkie. Every curse word I knew came to my mind at that minute, the Wraith was looking around for the talking, I grabbed the walkie talkie and turned it off. Shit. Shit. Shit. I had to find a way to warn Colonel Sheppard and my Aunt and the others! Another wraith joined the one in front of the Jumper; the two looked at each other but said nothing. Colonel Sheppard had told me once that Wraiths talk telepathically most of the time to one another.

The Wraiths started to look around for the voice, I froze when I heard a loud CLUNK-THUD! At the side of the Jumper, my heart pounded, great, the damned thing had just walked into the side of the Jumper. I could hear the sounds of it hitting the wall trying to figure out what it was, then I heard footsteps and the sound of hands sliding along the outside of the Jumper.

I turned the walkie talkie back on, "Aunt Tina! Wraiths they're here and one's about to get in! What do I do?!" I felt tears brim in my eyes, I'm not brave like Colonel Sheppard, I'm a coward really! I look over and the Wraith is now on the front of the Jumper feeling it, it reaches it's hand inside and smirks when it sees it can get in, shit. It walked up the door of the Jumper (not before tripping once.)

"Mac, close the hatch, it's the triangular button on the dashboard," Colonel Sheppard's voice exclaimed.

The Wraith was only footsteps away from coming into the Jumper, my heart pounded in terror.

"I can't," I whispered, "it's ON the door."

"Ronon's on his way, Mac do you see the gun under the seat?" Colonel Sheppard asked.

I looked under the seat, "no!"

"Uh...Reason for that I...have it..." I heard my Aunt's voice say softly in the background.

"Great, that's just great," Colonel Sheppard exclaimed, "Mac, run."

I looked up in terror, too late! The Wraith was in the Jumper, its eyes went wide when it saw where it was and what it was in, I was frozen in horror. My feet felt like they were stuck in quick sand unable to move, my arms frozen as if glued to my sides. The Wraith looked and saw me, its smile grew larger before I stood up and backed away, "stay away from me," I exclaimed in terror, "just stay away."

It continued slowly towards me, its long black coat swaying around its ankles; its hair was long, straight, and white. It opened its mouth revealing a set of sharp and pointy teeth, its eyes were amber colored and had cat pupils.

I backed away before glancing out of the Jumper, it noticed what way I was looking and stood in middle of the Jumper so I couldn't get out; I backed away again until my back hit the dashboard. Oh great it was sizing me up for a meal; I knew that even if I was skinny it wouldn't have mattered, Colonel Sheppard said that Wraiths feed on a person's life energy, not their bodies.

"You are the youngest 'Lantean I have ever seen," it commented.

It's voice was deep and it seemed to echo itself. Weird.

"Too young for you to eat," I commented.

"You still have more growing to do," it replied, before walking closer, "but you might make a better worsh-"

I didn't let him finish the sentence I threw my backpack at him before running out of the Jumper, my legs flying. I ran through the forest, tears coming out of my eyes in terror, I could hear the Wraith chasing after me. I was nearly into a clearing when something from behind me hit my back, I fell to the ground and tried to get away but two strong and powerful arms wrapped around me instead, I screamed. I twisted on my side and kicked and struggled; the Wraith kept its strong hold on me, I screamed and cried.

"AUNT TINA! COLONEL SHEPPARD! RONON!" I shouted, I heard gunfire from where the Jumper was and a loud inhuman shout. The Wraith growled in anger before tightening its old, I gasped for air before it stood up bringing me with it. It was over six feet tall, I kicked at it, it held me above the ground.

"Put her down!" Shouted Colonel Sheppard as he ran over and aimed his gun at the Wraith.

"I do not think so, Colonel Sheppard," the Wraith growled.

"Why is it all of you guys know my name?" Colonel Sheppard growled.

"Your reputation proceeds you," the Wraith replied, "you are the strongest 'Lantean there is from what is said, your sister is the first human to be successfully turned into a Wraith and still alive, she is a Hive Queen."

"You from her Hive?" Colonel Sheppard asked, I could hear hope in his voice.

"No," he growled.

"I didn't think I'd get to be that lucky," Sheppard frowned, "put her down and we'll fight this out."

The Wraith didn't reply instead stepped back, its grip on me tight still. Why wouldn't it let go?! I wasn't important and I'm sure I didn't taste all that good either!

"Now why is it so important that you keep her with you? She won't stop me from shooting you," Colonel Sheppard exclaimed as he aimed.

"This I know," the Wraith replied, "however she will prove useful to us, she is still young enough to be easily influenced."

"Excuse me?! I am not some computer that you can program-" I started before its grip tightened again, I gasped, I couldn't breathe I kicked and struggled. Colonel Sheppard's eyes went wide before the Wraith loosened its grip a tiny bit; enough to let air into my lungs at least.

"Influenced? What are you all up to now?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the Wraith replied with a smile, I heard a loud buzzing sound and looked up to see a Wraith Dart (I recognized it from a picture Dr. McKay showed me once) and I struggled harder before a beam went down. I heard Colonel Sheppard shout and shoot, the cold beam hit us and everything went black.

--------------------------

Colonel Sheppard watched the dart fly off his heart pounded, not again. First Ford, then Emily, now he lost his almost-girlfriend's niece?! Tina ran over, "where is she, John where is she?!"

"They got her," John replied with a growl, "we're going to get her back, we have something we didn't have when Emily was taken."

"What's that?" Tina asked, terror shining in her eyes as she watched the Dart leave the atmosphere, tears poured into her eyes before she looking at the Jumper, John hugged her close. He knew that feeling all too well, loss, worry, self blame. The damned thing wouldn't hold Mac still, it kept moving her around in its arms, obviously knowing that John couldn't shoot it without shooting her as well.

"We have an entire fleet of Hives on our side, a Wraith Queen whose my sister, and her husband the Commander. We _will_ get Mac back."

-------------------

My eyes opened, I found myself in a cell of some kind; I realized I was aboard a Hive ship, I pressed my back into the wall in terror. I was alive, thankfully, but what the heck did they want with me?! What did that Wraith mean that I was easy to influence? What were they planning?! I got more and more scared by the moment, if I had tried harder maybe I wouldn't be here now...

--------------------

Emily stiffened when she read the e-mail from her brother, "Todd, we need to get to Atlantis."

"We just left there not even a month ago," frowned Todd, "we are due to be there next week. Why now?"

"Because John needs our help," Emily replied her voice filled with worry, "a friend of his niece was taken by the Wraith. She went off world with them, she's only 17. We need to help them, now."

Todd stared at her before giving a nod, "set course to Atlantis," he exclaimed.


	2. Why am I here? & She's not my mother!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters; I only own MacKenzie "Mac" (Blazing Heart), her Aunt, her mom, Leeander (the Wraith that took her) and one or two other Wraiths. Princess Nuada is from Hellboy 2. The song Mac sings is "Little Willy" by Sweet.**_

I sat curled in the corner, I glanced at my pink watch with a peace sign inside of it; 8:13 P.M. Atlantis time. I had been here now for hours, a few Wraith drones had past my cell and once a Wraith in a black coat brought me some kind of soup to eat. It still sat where he left it; I didn't trust the Wraith not to poison me or wind up putting some kind of sleeping medication in there to knock me out again, if they came to get me I was going to be wide awake. Probably screaming all the way in terror, of course.

"North side, East side, Little Willy, Willy wears the crown, he's the king around town, dancing, glancing...Willy drives them silly with his star shoe shimmy shuffle down. Way past one and feeling alright, 'cause with Little Willy 'round they can last all night, Hey down, stay down...Stay down...'Cause Little Willy, Willy won't go home, but you can't push Willy 'round, Willy won't go, try tellin' everybody but oh no, Little Willy, Willy won't go home." I sang the song Little Willy, it had been my mother's favorite song and it grew on me as well.

I shivered and wished I had worn a jacket, I pressed myself farther into the corner when I heard footsteps again, my heart pounded, my eyes went wide behind my glasses as I stopped singing. The Wraith that had captured me walked towards the cell, the organic doors gave a hiss before sliding open and he walked in. He was just as tall I as remembered; he was glaring down at me as he stood tall with his head held high; he clasped his hands behind his back and stared at me.

"Please let me go," I managed to exclaim, I got angry at myself when my voice shook, "I never did anything to you all."

"Not you, personally, but your people did. You are far too young to understand what they are doing, we Wraith and our Queen do not hold you personally responsible," the Wraith replied, "we've saved you."

"You didn't save me, you captured me!" I exclaimed, I was only one year short of being able to join the military, I was no kid. But the look in the Wraith's eyes made me feel like I was 7 instead of 17.

"You don't understand because of the way the 'Lanteans taught you, that will soon change," the Wraith said to me, he looked at me as if he pitied me for some reason. He looked down and saw my uneaten soup, "you did not eat? I assure you it is not poisoned."

"It might be, or it may have something to knock me out with," I replied, when he walked closer towards me I darted to the other corner of the cell. My heart raced, at least I wasn't crying this time. I admit, I am kinda a coward, ok I'm coward; but I knew I couldn't be overly afraid but I had to show some fear. I remembered hearing Todd tell my Aunt that Wraith have respect for stubborn humans who try to stay away from them; they have respect for humans that are brave but show some fear. Fearless humans they didn't like and often fed off them first.

"What have those other humans taught you?" The Wraith asked, he took a step towards my direction and before I could move he was in front of me faster than I could say, get me outta here!

My eyes were huge, "How'd you do that?"

"It is one of our many gifts," smiled the Wraith, his open mouthed smile revealed all his pointy teeth; his eyes glinted in the dim light. He put his hand out and held it in front of me, not hurting me not trying to grab me, just holding his hand there, "I will walk you to your Queen."

"She's not m-" I started.

"She is now," The Wraith replied calmly, "understand little one that you are no longer 'Lantean. We consider you one of us now."

"W-why?" I asked.

The Wraith paused, "Your 'Lantean military leader...Colonel Sheppard...Killed one of our hunters who went on his first hunt, he was one year younger than you. This hive mourned for our loss, it was a great loss, he was the Queen's son. He would one day have been a Commander. We were told to find any 'Lantean that didn't look military and who looked young, the Queen was very pleased when I brought a 'Lantean child."

"I'm not a child," I exclaimed.

"In 'Lantean society perhaps not, in Wraith society you are. A human as young as you has no business with soldiers," he exclaimed.

"So why am I here?" I asked, I understood he brought me to his Queen after she lost her son...Then it hit me.

"I see you are finally...What do you humans say, catching on. When the Queen's son was killed she decided she would take her revenge on Atlantis, not by killing; but by...Replacing her son in a way. There is no actual 'replacing' a Wraith that is dead or has been killed, but our custom is to...Make up for that lost child by taking an enemy's child."

"How many kids do you have?" I asked in fear.

"Our hive only has you," the Wraith replied, "take my hand and meet your mother."

"She's not my mother," I exclaimed, how dare he! My mother had been a peace loving woman, a true Hippie; if something had happened and I was killed she would have never kidnapped another child to take as her own!

"Lantean child, I admit I admire your defiance, but enough. You now belong to the Wraith; though you are human on the outside you will soon be Wraith on the inside," he exclaimed, "take my hand before I decide-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish, instead I kicked his ankle, then hit him as hard as I could and ran. I heard him yell, which sounded more like a cross behind an inhuman growl and roar; I ran down the hallway. Two drones who were guarding a room froze and quickly stepped in front of me, they crossed their weapons and refused to let me through. Before I could turn to go the other way my captor grabbed me from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted, "LET GO NOW!"

"If you are this uncivilized around the Queen she may decide to take another and kill you," the Wraith growled.

"Since when do you care about us humans?" I asked as I struggled, I had heard enough stories from Colonel Sheppard to know the only Wraith that really actually cared about humans was his sister.

"I do not, but I do care for you," the Wraith exclaimed, "you are small and young, but you have a fire that blazes tall within you. It is not often we see that in many human children, now calm down and I will walk you civilized to the Queen."

I froze I realized that the Wraith was helping me and I could hear worry in his voice, I guessed worry for being caught being nice to a human. I gave in and went still, he put me down and pushed his bent arm out to me; I wrapped my arm around his elbow and walked with him. My heart pounded in fear, I had seen the Wraith Queen that had betrayed Atlantis a few years ago, I was a lot younger than, but she scared me then and I know that this Queen will scare me now.

We entered the throne room of the Hive and the Queen was sitting on her throne and looked at us when we entered. The Wraith she had been talking to before looked at us before turning back to the Queen, giving a bow, and walking out of the room.

"You found a very young 'Lantean," the Queen exclaimed to my Wraith, "she has the hair of a Keeper, though her eye sight must be rather poor since she wears those seeing devices upon her face."

I opened my mouth to call them glasses, but my Wraith jutted his elbow into my side, not hard enough to hurt me but hard enough to tell me to shut up.

"Our scientists can fix her vision impairment, my Queen," my Wraith replied.

"What is this human's age?" The Queen asked as she crossed her leg; unlike Emily was she taller. Her hair was jet black, her eyes looked like they were a dull shade of red; her coat and pants and boots were dark blue, she four belts around her hips: white, black, yellow, and green.

My Wraith looked at me, "your age human?"

"17," I replied, I had told him that earlier.

"She is 17 years of age, my Queen," the Wraith replied.

The Queen stood up gracefully, so full of grace that the Queen of England herself would envy her; walked towards me and put her hand under my chin. I had been expecting an ice cold and clammy hand, instead her hand was warm. She tilted my face up and looked at me, she slid off my glasses and stared into my eyes.

"She is small, but inside she is rather tall...Just like my son," she commented, "you have done well." She said as she looked at my Wraith, "tell me what do other humans call you?" She asked me.

"MacKenzie, but everyone calls me Mac, ma'am, I mean Queen," I stammered and blushed.

"You are female yet you have an ugly male name? This won't do," she frowned, "I will not have my..._human,"_ She scowled at the word 'human' as if it were dirt under her fingernail, "daughter have such a name."

"My Queen, I have a name...If you would like to hear the suggestion?" My Wraith exclaimed.

The Queen looked at him and nodded.

"Blazing Heart," my Wraith replied, "though she is small and very young the name suits her very well."

The Queen looked back at me, "so be it, Blazing Heart. From now on you will refer to me as, mother."

"B-" My Wrath elbowed me again when I started to argue, the Queen raised part of her forehead as if raising an eyebrow.

"I see the 'Lanteans," the Queen started as she smoothed out the back of her coat before sitting down back on her throne, "have brainwashed my poor child. Fix her, give her new clothing she is in bad need of it. Poor child."

I didn't get a chance to open my mouth, gawk, or take a moment of shock; the Wraith Queen was speaking about me as if I were her daughter since the day I was born. The woman, well Wraith, was insane! My Wraith gave me a tug and walked out with me towards the door.

"And make sure Blazing Heart remembers that the Human, Colonel John Sheppard, is no one to look up too, he is a killer without conscious."

"Of course, my Queen," my wraith replied as he turned towards her a little, then turned back and walked me out the door with him.

"My name is Mac, not Blazing Heart," I exclaimed, "I chose the nickname 'Mac' because whenever I hear my full name all I can think of is _my_ mom."

"The Queen is your mother," my Wraith replied.

"No she isn't!" I replied as I dragged my heels in the ground, the Wraith paused and I swear he rolled his eyes before grabbing my wrist and tugging me forward so forcefully that I stumbled a few steps forward and nearly fell. "What was that for?"

"For insulting your mother," the Wraith replied.

"You and I both well know-" I started then paused, wait what should I call him, "what's your name?"

The Wraith stared at me, remaining silent.

"You have to have a name," I exclaimed, "oh...Never mind....You all think of a name as something to be highly respected and secretive." Just as I finished that sentence I found myself slammed up against the wall of the Hive, the air was knocked out of me; when I gasped in I found my Wraith's face so close to mine that I saw myself reflected in his eyes.

"You know _nothing_ of our culture, you know nothing of the Wraith," my Wraith growled, "_Blazing Heart_ is a name of respect. In Wraith it means 'one who has will to live and fight for another day.' You have done nothing but insult me, my Queen - you're mother-"

I opened my mouth, this time to mention my real mom, but I was shaking so bad from fear I couldn't.

"Who was human," the Wraith exclaimed, "Who was killed by another human. Yes, I know all of that; when you were unconscious I took it upon myself to take a journey through your mind. You see yourself as a coward, you see Colonel John Sheppard as a hero and hopefully one day your uncle; you see myself and others like me, except two, as monsters without a conscious. Wraith have a conscious, we look out for each other, we protect one another, we don't leave one of our own behind. When the Queen's son was murdered by your Colonel we wanted revenge, we wanted to kill one of the 'Lanteans. The Queen's son was 5 years older than you."

"He was an adult," I replied as the Wraith let me go finally, my heart was still pounding in terror, I knew my voice was shaking but this time I didn't care, "he was trying to feed off Teyla if Colonel Sheppard hadn't killed him than he and everyone on his team would be dead!"

"He needed to feed he just came out of a battle with the Genii," my Wraith sneered, "it wasn't his fault that Colonel John Sheppard was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He killed an innocent Wraith who was the Queen's only child at the time."

"So taking me is her way of getting revenge on Colonel Sheppard?" I asked.

"No," my Wraith replied, "taking you is giving her another child who will soon love and appreciate her. You are our key to showing 'Lanteans why we Wraith are the stronger species, why they must leave this galaxy, and you are the only thing that will heal our Queen's aching heart." He grabbed my wrist before dragging me down the hallway, I stumbled and found that the Wraith was walking so fast he could have put an Olympic runner to shame, I ran to keep up and to keep my arm from popping out of its socket.

"Why me?"

"You were the only one young enough," my Wraith replied.

"There's a little boy, I'm glad you all didn't take him or get hold of him, but he said he talked about a Wraith who looked just like you-"

"Because that was me," the Wraith replied with a growl, "the boy was much too wild and a human son would only give our Queen more pain; anytime she would look at the male child all she would see is her son being killed by your Colonel. When I found you I saw you have everything needed to become the daughter of the Queen; you have art skills, you can move fast, with training instead of having a weak tongue it will become strong and sharp."

"Strip out of your clothes, Blazing Heart," My Wraith said suddenly, much more calm there was no sign of anger.

"You're not mad anymore?" I asked in surprise.

"I was wrong to show my anger as I did, it was weakness," my Wraith replied, "you shall soon understand what I am saying." He turned, in his hand was a long dark blue dress.

"I can't undress, you're watching and there's...Them!" I pointed at the four drones in the room, my face bright red.

"Believe me when I say the Drones have no interest in...Compromising you in any way."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"They have no interest in sexual activity, Drones do not mate until a certain season and even when they do they have no interest in mating with humans," my Wraith said, "nor do I. As I said earlier: perhaps in 'Lantean society you are nearly adult, but in Wraith society you are a child. Extremely young. Within a few hours you will be an entire different person."

"No I won't," I argued.

"Yes, you will," My Wraith replied calmly, "you have no choice in this matter." He draped the dress down.

"So I'm guessing I'm not going to be doing any fighting?" I asked.

"This will be your attire around the Hive," My Wraith replied, "A Wraith Queen's daughter does not fight, nor does she go down into human worlds often. She helps her mother, she supports her mother, she is her mother's closest friend and ally. She is the Princess of the Hive," he replied, "someone who needs to be protected and cared for at all times."

"But I'm not Wraith," I replied.

"Not fully," he replied, "have you cared to look at yourself in the mirror?" He asked.

I turned and froze, my heart pounded my skin was white, as in white as snow, my hair was the same way; the skin around my eyes was midnight black, "what..did you do?"

"I did not do anything," My Wraith replied, "while you were passed out our scientists did their best to make you look Wraith without killing you. Unlike the Colonel's sister you are not strong enough to withstand that surgery, and you are much too young, you would die."

I stared at myself, Princess Nuala would think she had a sister if she saw me. I stared at myself, my copper red hair that I wanted to dye for years was gone, my skin was pale to begin with but this was just plain ridiculous, my eyes were light brown and my pupils cat like. "I couldn't have been green like you all?"  
"I suggested this," My Wraith replied calmly, "but the scientists said you were too pale and had some sort of disease that could reenter your system if we did so. They simply toned down your skin color." He shrugged.

I stepped out of my Bell bottoms and took my clothes (except my bra and undies) off and paused as I looked at the dress, it was gorgeous. I realized a moment later it wasn't a dress, instead it was a dark royal blue coat that buttoned up to the end of my neck like a turtle neck, the pants were black as were the boots. I put them on and realized I was still missing a piece; I put the belt on a minute later, it was in shape of a straight line until it reached the middle of my front where the top and bottom were pointed, in middle there was a dark blue large gem of some kind. I pressed it and jumped when it slipped out.

"You can put it back in, that is the stone of the Princess of the Hive, the crowned Princess, whenever you are in trouble take it out and press it," he said. I nodded and put it back.

"The necklace, take it off," My Wraith said as he held out his hand, I paused and looked down at my mother's peace sign necklace.

"No! Please, it's all I have left of her, I'm not giving it up," I exclaimed.

"You have the memories of her," he said.

"You said that would change," I replied.

"True, so you will not understand the meaning of that symbol."

"It means Peace," I replied, "as I said before. Please."

My Wraith paused and sighed before reaching over and snapping it off my neck, I grabbed the back of my neck in pain before I reached for it; he pocketed it, "I'll keep it safe," he promised before draping another necklace around my neck. I looked at the pendant it was in a circle and I realized it was a pendant of the Pegasus Galaxy.

I realized after a moment how slow I was, "wait...Crowned Princess? I thought all Wraith girls had a chance to be Wraith Queen!"

"They did," My Wraith replied, "because the Queen never had any daughters, she only bears us sons. Now she has you, one day when our technology is better you will be full Wraith. Until then you are...Half human and part Wraith." When I looked up to ask him another question I found myself staring at white and gray lights that wouldn't stop flashing, they were all along the room and suddenly the clothing room faded away; Colonel John Sheppard became a murderer instead of a hero; I kept wondering who Aunt Tina was; I also wondered why I kept seeing strange mechanics that ran on wheels and stayed on the ground instead of flying. When the lights finally did stop flashing I had forgotten the question I was going to ask the Wraith...Why was I referring to Leeander as a Wraith? I know he is Wraith, as I am half Wraith.

I look around and realize I am in the science lab, "how did I get here?" I asked as I put my hand onto my forehead.

"Princess," Leeander exclaimed, "I am glad to see you back to you normal self."

"Normal..Self?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, what had happened, was mother alright?

"The 'Lanteans kidnapped you, highness," Leeander replied as he held his hand out to me, I took it and stepped out of cocoon I had been wrapped in while I healed.

"I....Yes I remember now, Colonel Sheppard dragged me into his..Jumper as he called it and demanded I go to Atlantis and give him all information upon the Wraith...He killed my brother!" I paused, "thank you Leeander, I am thankful to you and this Hive for finding me in time."

"It was not us, Highness, you had fought well and remained strong; we are all deeply glad you are safe," Leeander smiled, I gave him a kind smile in return.

"May I see mother?" I asked.

"Of course," Leeander smiled as he offered me his arm.

----------------

Emily walked into Atlantis her heart pounding, Todd walked beside her as two of their Wraiths followed behind.

"Emily," Tina whispered her bottom lip trembling; Emily had met Tina a few times and knew her and her daughter.

"Tina, John," Emily exclaimed at seeing her older brother, "please tell us what has happened."

"Mac was kidnapped by the Wraith," John replied.

"The Wraith, we are Wraith, Sheppard," Todd exclaimed, "did the Wraith have a tattoo?"

"I've got the security footage from the Jumper!" Rodney exclaimed as he walked into the room, he plugged his laptop into the large computer that hung on the wall of the control room.

"As I remember he did, the squiggly lines," John replied.

Todd paused, "let me see," he replied as Rodney turned on the security footage.

_Damned good thing I had Rodney put those cameras into the Jumper or we wouldn't have known what had happened,_ John thought to himself. He put his arm around Tina and held her close knowing she needed all the support she could get. He glanced at Emily and saw her looking stern but it was obvious she was concerned; the two Wraith watched the screen looking uninterested.

The footage came up and showed Mac sitting on the bench of the Jumper where John had left her. She sat there for a few minutes before walking to the opening of the Jumper and looking out, after a minute she sat back down and started sketching the halfway colored sketch that John had found on the bench of himself. She started talking on the walkie talkie.

"She was talking to me," Tina frowned.

After Mac was finished talking to Tina she stood up again and walked out of the Jumper. John sighed, great, Mac was like another person he knew that had a difficult time taking orders; he glanced at his sister, her attention was on the security footage. Mac ran back into the Jumper a moment later looking terrified.

"I told her not to leave the Jumper," John grumbled.

"John, she's 17," Emily exclaimed, "do you think she was going to sit there instead of stepping out just for a moment? Look, the outside footage, even though blurry, saw her standing right next to the Jumper at all times."

"The outside footage?" John frowned, "I never saw that."

"Neither did I," Tina replied.

"That's because it came from a Dart," Todd replied, "a Dart that was later captured by my Hive."

Tina watched in horror as her niece grabbed her walkie talkie and turned it off, she was listening to something. She glanced around the Jumper than up at the camera, her face was always pale but this time even was even paler with fear. She jumped when whatever the noise was got to the front of the Jumper, the camera caught it, a Wraith, a very tall one at that. Mac suddenly turned and stared at the Wraith and grabbed her walkie talkie. John and Tina both explained that Mac was talking to them. Then, the Wraith stepped inside looked around and saw Mac; she ran to the back of the Jumper and appeared to be begging it to away and leave her alone. It tried to grab her and she kicked and hit it.

"That's my girl," Tina whispered proudly.

Mac ran out.

"We know the rest," Rodney frowned.

"The Wraith who is the pilot of the dart that took Mac...We have him on our Hive, he is alive," Emily exclaimed, "we shall interrogate-"

"Bring him here," John growled.

"Her," Todd corrected, "I shall order her to be beamed onto the Balcony outside this room."

Tina looked at John, "I want to be in on this interrogation, John."

"Tina, no way-"

"John, I'm not asking, I'm telling. That THING," Tina pointed to the Wraith on screen, "has my niece! No way am I going to let it get away that easily. I'll stay quiet, I'll just give my famous ice queen stare until the damned thing becomes so uncomfortable-"

"A stare will not help," Todd exclaimed.

"Tina," Emily said softly as she walked over to her, "you need to sit this one out. John's right, we know you want to find your niece - we all do - but you need to let John and Todd handle this one.""

"Todd?" John asked.

"I have a certain way of interrogation that...Puts fear into other Wraith," Todd replied with a chuckle.


	3. Memories & What is a Christmas Tree?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. I own Emily, Mac (Blazing Heart), Leeander, a few other wraiths, Layla, Tina, and Kendra. Where Mac is thinking about the drones the saying, "The Hive would die without its drones" is a quote from the TV Show, Bones.**_

A few hours later Leeander found himself sitting on the nose of his dart, away from all other Wraith. He didn't want to be considered weak while he showed his emotions, which was very rare for him to do.

_"NO! Please, it's all I have left of her! I'm not giving it up!" _

The words echoed over and over in his head; he could still see Mac's "new" face staring at him, her eyes wide and shining with hope he wouldn't take away the...Peace sign. The way her eyebrows had lifted and her mouth had formed every word...He shook his head. What was he thinking?! Mac was a 'Lantean child all of 17, she was a baby compared to him. When he had been that young he had just entered into his training as a Hunter and was about to feed for his first time. He frowned, humans lived such short life spans, 17 in human years was much different than 17 in Wraith years he knew.

He stared at the Peace symbol all he could feel was mostly Mac's...Blazing Heart's emotions on it; but he could feel another's emotions on it as well, her mother's. Though it was faint, he shut his eyes and calmed his mind and body.

Leeander caught a flash of a woman a few inches taller than Mac; her hair was light strawberry blonde, her eyes were sky blue, her lips were thin and her face was moon shaped. She wore a pair of half frame glasses; she was wearing a long white blouse, a brown fringed vest, and an old denim skirt and a pair of leather boots. Around her neck hung the peace sign. The vision of Mac's mother faded, he concentrated harder.

_"MacKenzie, what's wrong?" Questioned 33 year old Kendra Jordan as she hugged her crying ten year old daughter, Mac. She pushed Mac away gently and looked at her face; Mac's lower lip was split, her left cheek was bleeding from a small cut, tears poured out of her ocean blue eyes. Her hair, which had been in two braids, had long since fallen out of the braids making Mac look almost like a stray puppy, Leeander noticed._

_"Megan and Jane beat me up in the bathroom!" Cried the small ten year old, "they said I was a little freak-troll who should be in a freak museum for people to stare at 'cause I'm ugly. I said it wasn't true, then they called me fat pig and at lunch time they threw food at me yelling, 'oink! Oink! Here piggy! I threw their food back at them and threw Megan's Yogurt on her favorite blouse, then I when I went into the bathroom today they beat me up and called me a fat little troll and said I needed to go back under my bridge! Why are they so mean to me, mommy?!" _

_"Sweetie, throughout all your life there's going to be bullies," Kendra replied softly in a gentle tone as she finger brushed her daughter's hair, "you stood up for yourself, but you shouldn't have thrown Megan's yogurt all over her. There is something you need to remember about life, honey."_

_"What?" Sniffled the ten year old as she rubbed her eye._

_"Karma," Kendra smiled._

_"Kar-ma?" Sniffled Mac, "what's that?"_

_"When someone does something really, really mean to another person, a lot of times or even once, one day something bad will happen to them."_

_"You mean they'll die?" Mac asked._

_"Well, let's hope not...It's never good to wish death on anyone, sweetie," Kendra replied, "instead Karma...Is what goes around comes around. Maybe one day those two will be bullied and you'll be the only one around who can help them?"_

_"I wouldn't help them," Mac replied as she crossed her arms and poked out her bottom lip._

_"It would make you a better person than they are," Kendra replied, she paused, "see my necklace, honey?"_

_"The one that daddy gave you before he went away?" Mac asked._

_"Yes," Kendra smiled gently, "the only daddy gave me before he went away. It means 'peace.' There will always be mean people in the world who will bully you no matter how old you are. When they bully you...You need to remember to choose your fights carefully. Sometimes it's best just to walk away, even though your feelings are hurt and it's hard to ignore all the bullying you need to try to pretend that it doesn't get to you. When they bully you think of yourself growing taller and taller, taller than a T-Rex, then one day when your confidence, how erm tall you are in your imagination, gets really, really tall you can tell them to leave you alone and they will."_

_"They will?" Mac asked wide eyed._

_"They will," Kendra smiled._

_"When will Karma kick their butts?" Mac asked._

_Kendra laughed, "anytime and anywhere," she replied, "for all you know it could be getting to them right now. Perhaps they won't be getting a toy they want, or their favorite pair of jeans will rip when they sit down, or maybe someone will start bullying them? But when Karma steps in and you're not around, it's meant that you're not supposed to be around when it happens. When you are around, lets say you see them getting bullied, it means you should help them and stand up for them...Even if they make fun of you, you would have proved who is the taller person."_

_"They are," Mac frowned, "their taller than me."_

_"No sweetie, that isn't the kind of tall I'm talking about," Kendra replied, "each time you do something good to help a person or you ignore your bullies and one day tell them to leave you alone, you get taller."_

The memory faded, Leeander stared at the pendant, he was starting to understand more and more about Mac now. He understood why she had backed away before attacking; he paused and shut his eyes again, he wanted to know more about this child. He read one or two more of Mac's mother's memories, but nothing on how Mac got the pendant, he wanted to see that. He felt for Kendra's energy, _show me._ He commanded mentally, after a long few minutes of mental tugging he found the memory and brought it into focus in his mind.

_Kendra smiled, "so what would you like to do before we leave the mall? Do you want to go to the arcade, or get some ice cream?"_

_Leeander saw Mac from Kendra's point of view, she had grown a little taller and confidence was shining brightly in her eyes behind her new glasses that were clear plastic with different colors of 'confetti' painted on them._

_"Uh...I dunno," Mac replied, "I don't feel like playing arcade games right now, I kinda want candy."_

_"Well you can't have candy right now," Kendra replied, "you had a Hershey bar only an hour ago, you can have Vanilla Ice Cream though."_

_"Oh...Ok...No thanks then," Mac replied before she dug through the bag of clothing she and her mother had bought for Mac. She was going into a new school this year and she had wanted clothes that matched her mother's; after going into nearly 15 different clothes stores Kendra had found a kids section that had clothes that looked like they were from the 1970's. Mac finally found what she was looking for and took out the tiny peace sign hanging from a black cord she had bought with her allowance. "I'm just like you now, mom!" She beamed._

_Leeander wondered why Kendra's mind had gone quiet in the memory, he realized she was feeling something. The human knew that something bad was going to happen to her, fascinating, he did not think humans could know when their death was coming. _

_"Mac," smiled Kendra._

_"Mac? Whose Mac?" The eleven year old asked._

_"You are," smiled Kendra, "you've changed so much over this last year. From a 10 year old who had bully problems to a confident 11 year old who stood up for bullies on the last day of school. Besides, you've been begging me now for nearly two years for a nickname, so how about Mac?"_

_"Mac," Mac beamed, "I like it mom! Thanks!"_

_"Mac, you have one more birthday present you need to open," Kendra smiled._

_"But my birthday was last week!" _

_"I know," Kendra replied, "but mommy had to think really hard before giving you this present, close your eyes, ok?"_

_"Okay," replied the 11 year old. Leeander almost laughed when he watched the child shut her eyes so tight that she looked like she was squinting with her eyes closed, she also held her breath making her face remind him of a blow fish._

_"You don't have to hold your breath, silly billy!" Kendra laughed before walking behind her daughter; she took off her own necklace and put it over Mac's head; the chain was so long on Mac that the peace sign almost hung down to her tummy. "Open your eyes."_

_Mac opened her eyes and gasped, "mommy! Your necklace, daddy gave you this! Are you sure I can have it?"_

_"I'm sure," Kendra smiled._

Leeander opened his eyes just as he heard gunfire; he frowned, human families were not so different than Wraith families after all. He put the necklace back into his pocket and shrugged his shoulders before shoving his emotions back deep within himself; he stood he was needed in the throne room, the Queen wanted him to walk Mac around. He almost felt bad for turning on his machine that hypnotized humans, giving them a lifetime of false memories and making them think the way he wanted them to think. He knew he'd have to do this again tomorrow since the Hypnosis only lasted for almost 2 days at a time.

-----------------

I stood looking out the window of the throne room, mother was speaking softly to Leeander. My hands were folded in front of me, I had missed the stars so much in this part of the Galaxy. I had not seen them in Atlantis. I frowned, I had always have naive faith that the 'Lanteans were civilized and hoped they would leave our Hive be; when they had kidnapped me they had proven to me that all this time mother and Leeander were right...the 'Lanteans were intelligent humans, but humans non the less. I know that I'm half human, I am glad I am more Wraith than I am human, I hope to never be as barbaric as a 'Lantean.

_"Mac," _a human woman's face flashed in my mind, she had a smile on her face and holding me close; then I saw some kind of circle with three lines in it, a big line and two small lines.

_"Stay in the jumper," _the face of the human Colonel John Sheppard appeared in my mind; I blinked and jumped a little.

"Princess?" Leeander questioned, he was standing beside me staring at me.

"Yes?"

"Are you well?" He asked.

"Yes, I was just admiring the stars...They serve as our constant reminders of our place in this Galaxy," I said softly, "the 'Lanteans...They have no respect for life and do not see their place in our Galaxy do they?"

"No, they do not," Leeander replied, "your mother wants you to walk around the Hive for a bit."

"Alone?" I asked.

"Of course, is this a problem?" Leeander asked.

"Of course not," I replied as I made my voice firm; how dare Leeander think I am a coward. It was just that I hadn't walked through the Hive alone since before I had been taken. I looked at my mother and gave a small bow before walking out; a drone gave me a small nod as I passed it. I paused and looked at it for a moment in acknowledgement before walking on; if a Hive didn't have drones that Hive would die. My mother had always reminded me to take a moment to acknowledge a drone and be thankful for it; the drones are what help to keep us alive, they do most of the hunting when we cannot go onto a human planet because we are either busy defending ourselves from another Hive from the 'Lanteans or our Hive has damage and every able hunter and scientist must be able to help repair the Hive.

I walked on and looked at the Wraiths I passed, some acknowledged me some did not; I did not care, they knew I was to one day be queen and that I would not be walked on like some bear skin sleeping mat. As I walked on I found my head feeling light, I kept walking and narrowed my eyes. Then before my very eyes the Hive changed and I was walking into the shiny control room of Atlantis.

_"There you are, what do you think of this: I call that new flower we discovered the John-On, after Colonel Sheppard and Ronon?" Smiled a beautiful human woman to me._

I blinked and suddenly the strange image was gone; I looked around and slipped into an empty storage compartment, when the door hissed closed I pressed my back to the wall and let out a long shaky sigh. What was happening to me?

_Blazing Heart, are you well?_ Questioned my mother's voice in my mind.

_**I am fine, mother, **_I replied, _**I just had a flashback to Atlantis is all.**_

_Oh? Any useful information you can think to tell me?_

_**Information?**_ I asked.

_Of what you remembered, perhaps what the room you were in looked like?_

_**It was large, **_I replied, _**it had many strange computer terminals and many humans were sitting in front of the terminals typing. I remember the 'Lanteans calling it, the Control Room. **_

_Anything else?_

_**Todd...**_

_What?_

_**I-I don't know, my mind must be playing tricks on me, I apologize. **_

_No need to apologize, my daughter, Todd...Is an important name I know who this is. You will be safe, my daughter I promise and before this week has ended you will know how to defend yourself better and know all there is to know of being queen and how to bring the 'Lanteans to their knees for once and for all._

_**Thank you, mother, I am grateful, **_I replied; silence was my reply from my mother. I stood and walked out of the storage closet as I lifted my head I walked through the Hive.

"Princess, Leeander wishes to speak to me and I was ordered to walk with you back to the throne room," exclaimed our chief scientist, a survivor of a lost Hive. For some reason he had the nickname of Bubble, how odd.

-------------------------

The female Wraith pilot of the dart sat quietly and dignified in Atlantis's interrogation room. Her eyes did not stare at any human but instead at an empty space on the wall.

John crossed his arms he had been at the pilot now for nearly three hours and he had gotten a small bit of information...Jumpers were based off of Wraith Darts somehow. John wasn't convinced or impressed, the information was not what he had been hoping to hear. The Wraith was trying to run him around in circles and John wouldn't have it, he glanced at the 'mirror' and gave a small nod.

Todd entered a moment later and the pilot of the Dart visibly stiffened. She went from calm, collected, and dignified to dignified with her eyes darting around looking for a way of escape.

"I see you recognize me, you should," Todd exclaimed. A year after Kolya had taken Sheppard again Todd had taken over the main Queen's Hive, with help from Teyla. Emily had been giving birth to four more babies at the time; the four newborns were all scientists and were sent to the nursery to be raised. It was still hard for her to let her children be handed away so quickly, but she was able to see them whenever she wanted which helped her some. Now Todd and Emily were the most powerful Wraith Commander and Queen in this part of the Pegasus Galaxy.

"I wouldn't mind if you took a human from my feeding grounds if you would have asked me first," Todd exclaimed as he walked over to the pilot, he paused, "you're not even a hunter, you're a junior scientist," he noted as he glanced at her white hair that was in a loose braid.

The pilot glared at Todd, "Hunters are not the only skilled Wraith at culling humans," she replied coldly.

"No they aren't," Todd replied, "however all the scientists I have known in my long years of life have been weaker than a hunter."

"I am stronger than you could ever imagine," commented the scientist.

"So this is why I know that in your cargo beam you have your son and daughter waiting to be released when you 3 reach your new Hive?" Todd questioned as he leaned forward and stared into her eyes.

The scientist froze, and John watched as the Wraith visibly paled.

"As you know I do not take pleasure in harming or taking the lives of such young Wraith," Todd continued, "it is...unnecessary really. But to get what I need I am willing to bend my rules from time to time."

The scientist glared at Todd before drawing back her lips and giving a loud hiss; she opened her mouth wide getting ready to growl before Todd's hand slammed down on her chest over her clothing, he started to feed and the Wraith gave a loud scream that sent the hair on Sheppard's arms and the back of his neck rising.

"Now," Todd said after a moment, he pulled his hand away from the Wraith who was doing her best to look unaffected from the feeding; John could see she was trembling, "I am rather hungry," Todd continued, "the few years I took of your life were nothing. I usually do not feed on other Wraith or our Young but I am in the mood for...Something different-"

"NO!" The scientist gasped, "take from me what you want, leave my children alone."

John froze, he hadn't been expecting that. Todd glanced at him obviously knowing what he was thinking, John closed his eyes to avoid rolling him when Todd said in his head, _**There is much you do not know about Wraith, Sheppard.**_

"Tell me the information I want!" Todd exclaimed, when the Scientist started gathering her courage Todd pushed her from the chair and before she could stand he lifted her face up to his and glared into her eyes. She winced and gave a small groan as she fought him before her body shook after a long fight she gave in.

"I do not know the current location of the Hive; after I left the Wraith and human girl in the Dart Bay I left. I do not like our Queen, I was offered a position at a Wraith outpost, one that would prove safer for myself and my children and where my work would be respected," she winced as her back stiffened, she was trying to fight again. Todd glared at her again and gave a small hiss before her shoulders tensed, she continued, "I know our Queen wanted her to replace the loss of her own son who was killed by Colonel Sheppard. Our Queen also wants this young human because she is easy to influence, it will be easy for her to learn our ways and forget the ways of the humans."

"What else?" Todd growled.

"That is all I know," the Scientist replied, she tensed before giving a growl as Todd invaded and wracked her mind once again, "the Queen wants her for information on Atlantis...Those are the only two reasons-" she started before Todd made her mental pain unbearable, John glanced away feeling sick when the Wraith's eyes bulged, "I SWEAR," she exclaimed in a shout, "that is ALL I know." Todd looked away and the Wraith fell to the ground.

He looked to Sheppard, "kill her."

"What about her children?" John asked, his eyebrows raising.

"Children?" Todd asked, "what children? She is only 200 years old an has not yet found a mate nor is she a mother. I simply put a suggestion into her mind to make her think she did, a female's instinct to protect her children is very similar to a human woman's instinct to protect their children. After that suggestion her mind was ruined, no reason to keep her living and have her searching the galaxy for a son and daughter she never had."

John paused, he knew Todd was a dangerous Wraith and had a definite mean streak but now he understood why his interrogation methods worked so well; because they were cruel...Even John would never have even tried to sink that low. But they had gotten information they didn't have before.

"What about the Queen's name?" John asked as he walked out of the Interrogation room after shooting the Wraith, out of almost sympathy this time. "You never let her give it to you-"

"Layla," replied Todd calmly, "when I went through her mind the last time I found her name. I am familiar with Layla, she is ruthless and not a Wraith Queen that you would ever wish to encounter. Atlantis is in danger-" Todd started before freezing, he stared as several soldiers walked past, each soldier had gloves on over their hands and were carrying a tree through the hallway into the Control Room.

"Damn it, Layla, I remember that one Wraith Queen from 3 years ago who betrayed us mentioned at one point her sister had a Hive as well," he exclaimed. He paused and saw Todd's shocked and befuddled look, "what?"

"Why are your human soldiers carrying a large tree into your control room? Why would you want an outside plant in Atlantis?" He asked, visibly confused.

"Uh, it's a Christmas Tree," John replied.

"A what?"

"You see....It's after Thanksgiving and it's tradition to put up a tree and decorate it with small and big different colored lights and pretty round shaped....uh ornaments that shine and look happy. Its our way to celebrate an important holiday of ours, Christmas. Its the time of year when we humans give each other presents, we put those presents under the tree and on Christmas morning we unwrap them. Usually as soon as we wake up, but on Christmas Eve we make it a point to shake the gifts to try to figure out what we got,  
John smirked.

"Shake? Why not look?" Todd asked, even more confused, "why put boxes with items in it under a tree? What is this Christmas? What does it stand for? Who was it started by, the...'Ancients?' " Todd asked.

"This is going to take a while," sighed John, "walk with me you see a long, long time ago according to an ancient book of ours called the Bible there was a little baby born..."


	4. Escape & meet Rima & Leeander meets Todd

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. I own Mac "Blazing Heart", Emily, the Queen, Rima, Leeander, and Tina.**_

I ran as fast as I could before skidding and hiding myself inside a storage closet within the Hive, my heart pounded. What had happened? The last thing I remember was standing in the room looking at my new attire before some strange blinking lights; then when I woke up this morning I called the Wraith Queen "mother" it wasn't until a few hours later that I found myself staring out one of the Hive's windows. That was when I became confused, how long I had been with the Wraith? A day or two, a month, a week?

I looked down at my attire, it was definitely not made for running, twice I had stumbled on the long dark blue coat. I found myself wishing I was more like Colonel Sheppard, who was the bravest person on Atlantis as far as I'm concerned. If this was him right now he wouldn't be hiding in some closet in fear, he'd be trying to get out; but how?

My heart pounded and my stomach ached, not from hunger, but from fear. My entire body was tense and I could barely keep myself sitting down; I pushed my glasses up my nose and reached to grab mom's peace symbol I always wore around my neck, I froze and looked at my pendant. I slightly remember that Wraith who captured me putting it on around my neck; I frowned, if I had to leave my mother's peace pendant behind...I didn't want too, but...I know mom would understand. It was going to be hard to be separating with the last thing I have of hers, but I know she'd tell me my life was more important that a necklace. I looked down at my hands, like the rest of me, they were shaking badly and I couldn't stop them from shaking; I leaned forward. OK, how to get out of here?

I don't know anything about Hives. If I knew what had happened to me after the blinking lights maybe I could write myself a little note so when I'm...Doing whatever I can find and read it and maybe escape? I blinked and saw that even though I was shaking and nervous I was sitting tall and straight, very dignified, with my hands on my lap; since when I did I sit scared without slumping?! Weird, this was all way too weird. I have got to get out of here.

I froze and held my breath when I heard footsteps, I darted behind a large crate and saw that it had once belonged to the Genii but the Wraith had taken it for whatever reason. I was glad it was tucked almost in a corner so I had a good place to hide.

"Blazing Heart," exclaimed my Wraith captor, "come out. I know that you are in here, there is no use hiding."

I got down as low as I could and kept holding my breath; fear ran through me making me feel as if my legs and arms were trapped in concrete; my heart pounded, the shaking got worse. I realized though with a strange pride that I wasn't crying, I was starting to "woman up" as my mom called it when she was alive.

"Blazing Heart, I am warning you come out now before I come in and get you. I will not take your hand and lead you out of here as I have done before."

I blinked, _before?! _

"I know for sure you are in here, Blazing Heart, I heard that thought; yes before. Yesterday before you went to sleep you started regaining your human memories and I found you hiding in here behind a stack of human items." My wraith replied.

I kept my mind quiet and watched as the Wraith slowly walked into the closet. I was so glad that it was full to the brim with junk, I forced my legs and arms to move as I crawled and kept low so he didn't see me; I was also thankful that Hive Storage Closet's didn't have lights. At least I hope they don't have lights. I froze when I glanced up and saw two glowing green eyes looking around the room, I realized then that the glowing eyes belonged to my Wraith! OK, that was it, I'm getting the heck outta dodge!

I kept my slow and steady crawl so I was careful not to ruffle any papers, make anything fall, or make a noise. I froze and noticed he was coming towards me, I had to do something to get his attention! I paused and noticed my coat had a small pin on it with a design that felt like a Celtic knot but different. I took the pin off and waited until my Wraith paused and turned as he looked towards another wall, I threw the pin to the pile of junk way behind me. That grabbed his attention, he ran over there, I crawled and stood up near the doorway in time to hear him turn and see his glowing eyes set on me.

"Blazing Heart!"

"Mac!" I replied before running out of the closet, I backed up and hit a part of the wall that made the doors hiss close. Ok that bought me some time; I heard the Wraith pounding the wall looking for the 'handle' to the storage closet door to open it. Obviously he had night vision, but not x-ray vision!

I ran and quickly stepped into another empty room with a group of Wraith passed, I heard one of them talking and realized they were looking for me! They were telepathic, crud, I almost forgot about that. I waited until they were far down the hallway and around the corner when I opened the doors and glanced around I didn't see anyone, I ran...I heard loud buzzes and followed the noises. It took me nearly 20 minutes I guess but finally I found the source of buzzing: the Dart Bay. YES! Wait how do I fly one of these things?

I looked at all the Darts and froze when I saw one was starting to hover in the air ready to take off, it was getting ready to beam up some supplies. _Please, wherever you are going, let there be humans!_

_Blazing Heart, don't you even think of going into that beam!_ My Wraith's voice threatened in my head.

I ran towards the Dart as the beam came on I jumped and made it into the beam in time, the last thought that entered my head was: _I hope the beam doesn't give me a cheap haircut._

-------------------

Leeander mentally shouted at the pilot to stop, but he kept insisting the Queen had ordered him to immediately deliver the unwanted Genii supplies to a 'Lantean Off World base. He knew the supplies contained subspace transmitters that would lead them to Atlantis and he'd get Blazing Heart back. He ran in just in time to see her jump into the beam, her eyes wide with hope and fear. Then the Dart flew out of the Hive...For some odd reason Leeander felt a strange pain in his chest. He did not want Blazing Heart...Mac...To Leave. He wanted to know more about Mac, not the woman he had "created." He shook his head, an odd feeling...He should not have this feeling for any human, let alone a child.

He tensed and heard his Queen's voice mentally snapping at him to get to the throne room. He walked stiffly down the hallways, his fellow Wraith sent him glances, that not show sorrow, fear, or empathy, just indifference. He walked into the throne room a minute later and bowed low to his Queen, he knew never to give a short bow to the Queen after failure; this was a sign of disrespect and it was as if he was saying, 'I enjoyed making sure you couldn't get what you wanted.' Bowing low was an apology, a sign of complete utter respect and loyalty.

"Why did you allow Blazing Heart to leave?" The Queen asked, her voice low and steely with anger. She kept her mouth open and her pointy teeth bared, her hands rested calmly on the armrests of her throne, her legs crossed.

"I did not, my Queen," Leeander replied trying to hold back a wince, in all his years of serving for the Queen he knew never to argue with her, arguing with a queen was an insult to her, "I followed her into storage closet 31 B on the 3rd level of the Hive. When I found her she was at the door and shut the doors on me."

"You simply did not open the door?" The Queen asked in sarcasm.

"It...Took me a few moments, my Queen, the storage closet is very full. I tracked her thoughts to the Dart Bay and arrived in time to see her jumping into the beam. It is the Dart that is going to a 'Lantean Off World Base," Leeander replied before he clasped his hands behind his back and lowered his head.

The Queen paused, "I will give you one more chance: get the girl and bring her back. If she reaches Atlantis than you follow her there and have her waiting at a place that a Dart will have easy access to beam her into it."

"Yes, Queen-"

"She is very important to me, to us," The Queen replied.

"I know, my Queen, she is your new daughter-"

"She is not only my adopted child but she also has a strong ancient gene that will be of use to us. She is also our key into destroying Atlantis once and for all," the queen replied, then paused, "in Wraith years she is old enough to be trained to be a hunter."

"Yes, my Queen," Leeander replied.

"This means she is also old enough to go through a mating ceremony. But I do not think she is mature enough in Wraith or human years for this. Which is why I only want you to hypnotize her into thinking she has always been my child and only give her knowledge of the Wraith customs and ways that is common knowledge to each 17 year old Wraith, the rest you shall teach her."

Leeander nodded.

"That is if you are capable of bringing her back to this Hive safely and not failing again," the Queen replied.

"I will bring her back safely, my Queen I swear," Leeander replied.

"If you fail me again, Leeander, it shall be the last time you fail on my Hive, I shall leave you on a barren and lifeless world, then contact all Wraiths in the territory to instruct them never to allow you on their Hive. You will slowly starve to death, or if your failure displeases me worse than this one has, I shall kill you myself and spare you from the starvation, which would be an act of mercy towards you."

"Yes, my Queen," Leeander replied.

"You're dismissed," the Queen exclaimed.

Leeander bowed low once more before quickly leaving the throne room, his heart pounded. He had to find Blazing Heart ad return her to the Hive at once, his life was depending on it. He walked quickly through the Hive.

"Leeander!"

He turned and found his sister walking quickly over to him, his face softened. His sister, Rima, was only 100 years old, she too was a very young wraith.

"Rima, what is wrong?" Leeander asked.

"I have heard rumors amongst the Hive that you are to be banished or killed," his sister replied. She was a few inches shorter than he was, she wore a black coat, black leather pants and black boots; her long white hair was tied back in a loose pony tail. She had become a scientist when she was only 50, she was the Hive's genius and Leeander knew the Queen never wanted anything to happen to Rima. Leeander knew she was safe here.

Leeander paused and attempted to keep his face indifferent.

"We are alone for now, brother," Rima said softly, "here we can show emotions. What has happened these last few days, Leeander? Why I have not seen you as I do each day? Why is our Queen so angered by you?"

"Do you remember the small human girl I carried into the Hive two days ago?" Leeander asked.

"How could I forget? Never have I seen such a human with hair that looks like old rusty metal," replied Rima.

He nodded, "her name is MacKenzie, though she refers to herself as 'Mac' I have named her Blazing Heart."

"It is a name of high honor...It is also a name of emotion," replied Rima, her light amber eyes looked into his own before scanning his face. Leeander tensed and did his best to show no emotion on his face. Rima paused before asking, "do you have feelings for this human girl, Leeander?"

"I have no feelings for the human girl child, I just want to return her to the Queen...Then it shall be up to me to raise her in our ways," Leeander replied.

"Raise...Her? Leeander...How did she get away, what happened, why are you going to raise her?"

"As punishment for my failure of letting her escape," replied Leeander, he glanced behind him and watched a Drone walk through, the Leeander and Rima then stared at each other pretending to have a mental conversation between each other. Anything the Drones heard with their ears always went straight to the Queen, Leeander did not want this.

When the Drone was gone Leeander explained, "I used the machine that you and I created last month."

"The Hypnotic Personality-Memory Equalizer?" Rima asked, "Leeander, we created that machine to help the Wraith who have forgotten who they are to remember their identity and their place on this Hive. We also created it to help the most ancient of Wraith to keep their minds in tact."

"I know my sister," Leeander replied, "but the Queen ordered me to use it on the human girl to make her think that she is the Princess of this Hive and so we can gain access to Atlantis. Blazing Heart started to remember who she was in short bursts only a few hours after the hypnotism."

"Its effects on humans only lasts for 2 short days," replied Rima, "no human has ever had flashbacks of their own memories in only hours."

"I know, her mind is strong to such influences...But she is not good at blocking others out of her thoughts. I found her in the storage closet, but before I could get to her she shut the doors on me. It took a few moments to find the latch to open the closet, I tracked her through her thoughts and found her in the Dart Bay. As I walked in she jumped into a Dart's beam, now I must leave to return her to this Hive or lose my life," Leeander replied.

"Be careful my brother, and stay safe," Rima replied.

"I shall," Leeander replied before turning to leave.

"Do not lie to met again, brother."

Leeander turned, "what did I lie to you of, Rima?"

"Your feelings for this human," Rima replied, "I know you have them, as do you; they are not the feelings of love, they are the feelings of curiosity, they are the feelings a male wraith gets when he meets a female to his liking. Be careful, brother, with these feelings; they can lead to love and happiness with you and the human...Or to heart break, anger, and grief."

"I shall guard my heart against this child," replied Leeander.

"Stop referring to her as a child," Rima exclaimed, "if she is old enough for you to start to have feelings for than she is not a mere child. If you...Begin to grow strong feelings for this human girl...Perhaps she may feel the same for you after a while?"

"She is terrified of me and our kind," Leeander replied, "I do not intend to give my heart to a mere human...Half human...Anytime, my sister. My heart will go to a Wraith female who I will guard, love, and treat with honor every day of my life; I will protect her even on my death bed."

Rima paused, "I...Lied to you also my brother."

Leeander stared at his sister, "what about?" He questioned, shocked; he knew his sister lied to him all the time, but it was extremely rare for her to admit when she lied.

"I...saw Blazing Heart when she left the Storage area but she did not see me. I took a moment to scan her mind, she fears you but I feel that she is also fascinated by you. You are kind to her when she...is Mac...Not Blazing Heart...You treat her with kindness and in a way she feels safe. This is a large step that can be built on, if you continue being kind to her and helping her feel safe while...'raising' her perhaps when she is older she shall give you her heart?"

"I am not ready to mate anyone, let alone a stubborn half human girl, Rima," Leeander replied before heading to the Darts.

------------------------------

Tina's heart pounded when the radio message came through from the Off World Base on Huron; Mac had been beamed down by a Wraith dart with supplies. She was passed out and had some type of surgery done to her; Todd and Emily's hive had reached the base faster and Todd helped to revert the surgery.

John walked beside Tina, "however she got out she did good," he exclaimed.

"Extremely, I'm so proud of her."

"They said her clothing was odd, we need to know what happened on that Hive," John replied before pausing and taking Tina's hand, "do you want me to wait in the hallway?"

"No," Tina replied, "I think it would help her to see you in the room as well. You are her hero, John, if she won't talk to me I know she'll talk to you."

John nodded before walking into the room, Todd was staring a miniature Christmas Tree in Mac's room; John had explained Christmas and the Christmas Tree to the Wraith nearly 8 times yesterday and most of today...The Wraith understood it...Some. Emily explained as well, but he still remained confused on the concept of bringing a tree into one's house, home, or place of business; decorating it with 'bobbles' (as he called ornaments) and giving gifts to each other only one day of the year. John said gifts were giving on Birthdays and wedding days too, but Todd seemed to ignore that information.

Todd looked up and left the room, Emily was sitting beside Mac stroking her hair when she saw them she stood and walked over.

"Did she tell you anything?" John asked in concern, Tina's eyes were wide with worry.

Emily sighed, "she told me that when she woke up she found herself in a cell, brought to a Wraith Queen by her captor and the Queen adopted her as her daughter to make up for the son that you murdered, John."

"Mac is not her daughter!" Tina exclaimed, "how dare that Queen!"

"Voice down," Emily said softly, "she's really shaken up. She said that only a few hours ago she felt like she had just 'woken up' out of a long dream that she couldn't remember and found herself standing at the window of the Hive, then she ran. She hid from her captor who named her 'Blazing Heart' and managed to get away when a Dart was beaming a few supplies onto it. Did you check the supplies?"

"Of course we did," John replied, "we found a few Subspace transmitters."

Emily nodded, "careful, some of the transmitters are extremely small and can be inside food, or even the wood of the crates themselves."

"Is Mac ok?" Tina asked.

Emily looked to her, "she is very shaken and fearful that her captor is going to return to come get her. She's extremely confused and very upset; her captor took her mother's necklace...But she left her with this one...It is much like the one Todd has given me."

John took the pendant as Emily handed it to him, he looked at it. The pedant was circular with the Pegasus galaxy in it; it was all silver except for a cluster of 3 golden stars.

"The golden stars is the location of where that Hive stays, its territory, and where it can be found. The necklace also serves almost as a Subspace transmitter, but not as powerful, it helps amplify one's thought to another Wraith who wears the exact same pendant."

"Can I see her?" Tina asked.

"Dr. Beckett has given his OK," Emily replied, "go ahead. I do not think I should be around her for a while, although she spoke with me I feel Todd and I scare her."

John nodded, "thanks, Emily. What she told you and what you told us, it's good information better than we could get from any other Wraith."

"It's never a problem, big brother," Emily smiled before hugging John again.

John froze, "you're pregnant...Again?"

"3 months," Emily smiled, "I've learned that as a new Queen I'm expected to be a baby factory," she laughed before leaving the room.

----------------

Tina stared at her niece before walking over to her, Mac was lying on her side curled into a ball, shaking like mad. Her eyes behind her glasses were wide, but no tears brimmed or fell.

"Mac?" Tina asked softly.

"Aunt Tina?" She asked as she sat up, she tucked her legs under her before she knelt and wrapped her arms around Tina and hugged her close, "I'm scared. I know it's immature to say-"

"It's not immature," Tina replied, "I'd be terrified too. It's going to be okay, now sweetie, you're safe. I promise."

---------------

A few hours later I had calmed down but I still kept glancing over my shoulder as I walked to the Jumper with Colonel Sheppard, Aunt Tina, Dr. Beckett, Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon. Everyone was throwing me looks of concern, usually it would bother me but right now I didn't care. I was busy listening for any loud buzzing, voices in my head, or that feeling of my stomach tightening and the hair on the back of my neck rising when my captor was around. Although he scared me (a lot) he also made me feel safe on that Hive for some odd reason. I know that he gets annoyed with me, but he holds his temper unlike that one time yesterday.

"You ok?" Ronon asked me, I nodded.

"I'm just...Freaked out," I replied.

"Yeah, I'd be too," Ronon replied, "we're gonna keep ya safe. You're gonna have nightmares and you're constantly going to be glancing over your shoulder...It's natural, but know that you're safe and we're not letting that Wraith take you again."

I nodded, "thanks Ronon."

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Earth and stay with Emily and I's older brother?" Colonel Sheppard asked me. I knew that John and Emily's older brother hadn't been a good older brother while they were growing up; but since their dad died he'd gotten a lot better.

I nodded, "I'm sure."

"I could go with you and stay there for a while with you, it would be a nice vacation," Aunt Tina smiled to me.

"No thanks," I replied; I knew Aunt Tina loved her job too much to go back to Earth right now. I knew I was going to have to "woman up" and trust in Aunt Tina and our friends.

"I shall teach you how to fight a Wraith starting tomorrow if you would like," Teyla offered as we walked into the Jumper.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," she smiled.

"Thanks," I beamed, that would be nice...If my Wraith captor ever found me I'd be able to do more than run. Boy would that surprise him! I could already see the look on his face, it would be of shock. I smirked before paling.

_I've come for you, Blazing Heart._

I froze, "close the Jumper door! Hurry! Hurry!"

"What? OK, OK, what's going on?" Colonel Sheppard asked as he turned in his chair.

"The Wraith that got me! He said he's come for me. I don't want to go back, I really, really don't want to go back!"

"Mac, you're not going back there," Aunt Tina exclaimed as Ronon stood and grabbed his gun, at hearing a Dart.

Before John could get the Jumper's door fully closed a Wraith dart flew over head and sent its beam down.

-----------------------

Leeander looked at his screen for the life signs, he had Mac (the green dot was hers) and 4 other humans. When he heard the sounds of other darts he frowned and turned before he found himself led into another Hive. His Dart's top was forced open once it landed and the humans were beamed out, he looked up to see a Wraith Commander and his mate, the Queen, he had wished never to meet.

"Get out," Todd growled.

"The child is ours," Leeander growled in return.

"Get out before I rip your arm off and beat you over the head with it," the Queen growled.

"You are a child compared to me," Sneered Todd, "I am over 10,000 years old and you dare to disobey me?"

Leeander froze, an Ancient Wraith. He had heard Colonel Sheppard's sister who was turned Wraith was married to an old Wraith, but ancient...He had only met an ancient wraith once before in his life, when he 33 years old. Leeander quickly climbed out of his dart, not because he was commanded too, but out of respect for the Ancient Wraith Commander.

Todd stared at him, "who rules your Hive?" He asked, "and what is she truly after?"

_**(A/N: The storys only just begun. It's not anywhere near close to over yet. I promise!) **_


	5. Explanations & Todd the Scrooge

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters; I own Emily, Melody, Mac "Blazing Heart", Leeander and Rima. I do not own the Christmas Carol, it was written by Charles Dickens, I do not own any Christmas Carols, the Night Before Christmas, or Santa.**_

_**(A/N: this chapter is a kind of a "bringing everything together"chapter and a haha chapter, so one thing is after another, I think the ending of this chapter is the funniest part.)**_

----------

I found myself on another Hive, but this time it was a friendly Hive...Well as friendly as a Hive full of Wraith can be anyhow. I watched as a Wraith scientist passed me and I tensed a little, Aunt Tina wrapped her arm around me.

"Mac, we're in a friendly hive now, it's allied with Atlantis, it's okay," she said softly.

"I know," I replied, "I..."

"What?" Aunt Tina asked in concern, "what are you worried about?" She leaned forward to look at me, her eyes shined with so much concern that it was breaking my heart, she didn't need to be that worried about me. Yeah, I admit I've been a big baby most of the time...I need to "woman" up and stop talking the talk and start walking the walk. Which I'm going to do starting now.

"I just don't want you being so worried about me," I replied as I looked at her, "I'm scared...But not because of the fact that I'm a Hive. Because I'm afraid of being back in that other Hive, I'm afraid of losing my memories of losing _myself_. After I talked to Emily I realized that each and every person can have so much taken from them...But one thing that can never be taken is the fact that we are who we are...And when my....my...." I paused what was the word my mom used a lot? "Individuality was taken from me...All my memories that make me who I am....It scared me."

"You're memories weren't taken from you, they never can be," Ronon exclaimed as he sat up in his chair; we were all sitting in the meeting room of Todd and Emily's main Hive. It was larger than any Hive I had ever been in and there were so many guards around Todd and Emily when I saw them; Colonel Sheppard explained that Todd and Emily are the commanding Wraiths over an extremely large group of Hives.

"He's right," Dr. McKay agreed, "even people with Amnesia have not actually lost their memories...They're just locked away."

I nodded, "that makes me feel better...But the feeling that I was someone else for almost two days, it scared me. That's all...I don't remember who I was, how I acted, or what I did. For all I know I may have killed someone."

"You did not," my Wraith exclaimed before he was led into the room by four guards, Todd and Emily close behind. I tensed, as Emily passed she put her hand on my shoulder and leaned down.

"He does not want to hurt you, Mac," she whispered, "he only wishes to talk. He is in danger as well."

I looked at Leeander in shock, he was in trouble too? That big, tall, and strong Wraith was in trouble? For what his hair being too long.

My Wraith scowled at me as he sat down, "my hair is at proper length for a Hunter."

"You are still very young," Todd said to My Wraith, "you have not fully learned about keeping one's feelings about their looks far from their minds."

My Wraith shifted uncomfortably.

"Tell them what you have told us," Emily exclaimed.

My Wraith looked at each and every person sitting around the table, when his eyes locked onto mine I froze at first...But this time not in fear, it wasn't exactly comfort either...My heart skipped a beat and well...I felt the way I feel whenever I'm around Colonel Sheppard, weird. His eyes staid locked on mine for a moment more before he looked at Sheppard then drew in a breath to start telling us what he was told to.

"When your...Puddle Jumper...Landed on the planet my Wraith and I were already there. We had been looking for any other 'Lantean Off World Bases that may be hidden from our knowledge. We had heard a breeze, but it was not normal, it was followed by a low hum that cannot be heard with human ears. I followed with my companions to find the source of the noise, then I bumped into what I thought might have been an invisible wall, I have encountered many of them in the last 169 years, I kept my hand on it and realized there was an opening. I walked inside and at first I realized that I had found a Puddle Jumper...My Queen has been wanting one for a while so her scientists can see how it is made and what we can do to make it..."Run" for us."

He paused before continuing, "then I noticed a small human 'Lantean child standing in front of me, fear was running off her body as water would. I remembered our Queen's order that if we ever encountered a very young 'Lantean that was not military we were to bring him or her to our Queen...That 'Lantean would be adopted as her new child in place of her son that Colonel Sheppard murdered."

"Murdered?" Colonel Sheppard asked before leaning forward, "I did not 'murder' that Wraith. I know the one you're talking about, he came at me and Dr. McKay intending to kill us."

"He was doing what he was ordered," My Wraith replied.

"I shot him to defend ourselves, killed him or he'd kill us," Colonel Sheppard finished, he opened his mouth to add something when Aunt Tina put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head a little. He paused before sitting back and let my Wraith continue telling his story.

"I knew if I did not take my chance I would never get it again...She backed up to the Control Console of your Puddle Jumper, I thought I had her trapped easily. I felt she was rather cowardly for a human, but the more cowardly the better to catch."

I tensed a little before slipping my hands onto my lap, I balled them into fists and kept my face neutral; sure, I admit I am a coward at times, but not that cowardly. Am I?

"Then she surprised me by kicking and punching me rather hard," my Wraith continued, "she ran, I chased after her, she nearly reached it to your group. I almost could not catch her, I jumped and landed on her; as we fell she was still for a moment before struggled, she struggled even harder when we landed. I had to squeeze her rather tightly to keep her from getting away, then I picked her up. From there you know everything about her capture. I brought her to our Hive and named her 'Blazing Heart,' but I soon learned our Queen did not want her only for a replacement of her son...She also wanted her to learn more about Atlantis."

"How could MacKenzie tell your Queen of Atlantis when she could not remember who she was?" Teyla asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"She had small and rather quick flashbacks, her mind was very strong and stubborn...There were times when Blazing Heart...What would you humans term this as, ah yes, Leave the Building, and Mac would return, only for a few seconds or a minute at the most. Then on the second day Blazing Heart was gone and Mac had fully returned; the Hypnotic machine that my sister and I created had been designed to retrieve the memories of Ancient Wraiths who are starting to...be less mentally stable. It was also designed to help Wraiths with Amnesia remember who they are, I had to modify it. It would supposed to keep her hypnotized for 2 full days, it only kept her hypnotized for a day and a half because her mind is so strong."

My Wraith paused when Todd glared at him making him look uncomfortable before he continued, "I learned through my eldest brother who is the Queen's confidant before I left that my Queen wants Blazing Heart...Mac....to find all weak spots in Atlantis, know where all 'Lantean knowledge is stored in which computers, find the coordinates of Earth, and destroy Atlantis and all 'Lanteans once and for all."

"Then what?!" Colonel Sheppard asked as he leaned forward, "planning to kill her or make her into a nice little buffet?"

"We Wraith are _**NOT**_ monsters," my Wraith growled, "we have brothers, sisters, and families...We are all connected to each and every Wraith in our Hive someway. She was the Queen's daughter for a short time therefore no one could have harmed her, _ever_. Not the even the Queen would harm her because she's wanted another child to replace her lost one since he was killed."

"Would you have harmed her in any way?" Emily asked suddenly.

"I have answered that question," my Wraith replied.

"To Todd and myself, answer it to the person who has been asking that question since you had her on your Hive," Emily replied as she looked at me.

My Wraith looked at me, "I thought you knew I would never have harmed you."

"Well...I know you say that and in an odd way...I trust you..."

"You _trust_ him after he came here to bring you back?" Dr. McKay asked me in shock.

I nodded, "I know, it's really funky and weird, I don't know why I trust him in a way, but I do. Not I trust you with my life, kind of trust, but I trust you enough to start a friendship kinda trust...Does that make any sense?"

My Wraith nodded, "it does. I would like the chance to be your...Friend, and ally to Atlantis...Not for my Queen, not to try to attack Atlantis or this Hive in anyway."

"He has joined our Hive," Todd exclaimed after a moment, "he agreed before he entered this room, however I cannot have this other Hive invading my territory."

"Excuse me?" Emily asked, raising half of her eyebrow; I found myself laughing, that's what Aunt Tina did to Colonel Sheppard constantly.

"Our territory," Todd quickly corrected himself, he glanced away as if embarrassed. I saw from the corner of my eye that Colonel Sheppard was smirking. Todd continued, "we are going to destroy the Hive, however before we do we must invade it."

"Invade it, why?" Colonel Sheppard asked, "and we're involved in this, why?"

"Because we need your help," my Wraith replied, "my sister is my Hive's genius...She is also..kind...In a way towards humans, she puts them to sleep as she feeds."

"Oh gee, how humanitarian of her," Dr. McKay exclaimed in sarcasm.

My Wraith glanced at Rodney, "that is more than many other Wraith would do. Once we have her you all can destroy the Hive."

"Now wait just a minute, you keep saying "we" what is our part in all of this?" Colonel Sheppard asked.

"I don't need the others to work my plan," my Wraith replied, "I just need you, Colonel Sheppard, and Mac...I..." I noticed my Wraith was having a hard time saying something.

"It's okay..Whatever it is you don't need to be embarrassed," I said.

My Wraith looked at me and I swear he gave a very small and faint smile, but maybe it was just the shadows playing tricks on me. He paused, "I am worried if I do not return with the girl that my Queen will murder my sister as punishment to me...No matter how much our Hive needs her."  
"What about your older brother and other family?" Colonel Sheppard asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I am not as close to them as I am my sister," my Wraith replied, "my sister will be a great help to both the Commander and Queen of this Hive and to the 'Lanteans as well. She is currently attempting to find a cure for the 'Hoffman Virus'."

"How do we know she won't try to kill us and take Atlantis down with us?" Colonel Sheppard asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"To start, Colonel Sheppard, she would never destroy Atlantis because she would never get to meet you," my Wraith replied, "she has an unnatural attraction to you. I feel it is because she is in her wild years and wants to live dangerously before maturing, many Wraith go through this stage. If you do meet her I ask that you smile, shake her hand perhaps, then stay far away from her. I will not have my sister mating with The Destroyer."

"The Destroyer?" Colonel Sheppard asked, I glanced at his face and saw that he was surprised by what my Wraith had just told him. So my Aunt and I weren't the only ones attracted to Colonel Sheppard; I wondered if Colonel Sheppard knew how hot he is.

_He does, but he is not obsessed with his looks...A lesson you could learn,_ my Wraith's voice said softly in my mind.

"Yes," my Wraith replied, "that is what you are known as to our kind, at first you were known as the Awakener because you awakened every single sleeping Wraith. Then you killed hundreds of our kind, making you the Destroyer."

"Well....Nice nickname, I guess," Colonel Sheppard exclaimed; Ronon crossed his arms and smirked, Teyla raised an eyebrow, Rodney asked what his nickname was, Todd rolled his eyes, and Emily was...Well...What was she doing? I wondered, I looked under the table and smiled, a two year old little girl Wraith was clutching onto her mother's leg and looking at my face wide eyed, I was surprised when I saw that she was half human.

"Your nickname, Dr. McKay, is the Arrogant One," my Wraith replied as I sat up again, I had come up just in time to see Dr. McKay's look of dislike at his nickname.

"I am _not_ arrogant, extremely smart, smarter than most humans and Wraiths combined, maybe..._Possibly_ smarter than your sister, but I am not arrogant," Dr. McKay huffed as he crossed his arms.

I lost it and starting laughing.

"What?" Dr. McKay asked me in surprise.

"You remind me of a little kid who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas," I replied.

"Christmas?" My Wraith questioned.

Todd groaned, "it is a very confusing Human Holiday, I would not suggest asking about it or you shall be trapped with hours of boring lectures of why trees stand in middle of humans homes with strange bobbles on it and boxes wrapped in fancy paper."

"Why would humans do something as silly as that?" My Wraith asked, clearly dumbfounded, "a tree belongs in the wilderness, not in a human dwelling. Why put bobbles on it? A tree was meant to be a hiding space, not...a statue."

Colonel Sheppard started to explain when Todd put his hand up, "do not explain that silly holiday and its odd traditions with me in this room," Todd growled, "I will not hear of this strange holiday again." When Colonel Sheppard leaned back and went quiet Todd exclaimed, "Though I must ask one question, why do humans sing songs about a star and a baby?"

I raised my hand, "can I answer this one?" I asked in excitement; I blinked, wow I had never been this enthusiastic or confident before in my entire life. What had happened to me? Was I still under the Hypnotism a little bit?

_No, you are not...It seems however that you have learned you are a capable woman and that you are not weak or cowardly. You should remember your escape fondly and know how brave you truly are,_ my Wraith said softly in my head.

Todd nodded to me.

"Their Christmas Carols, some sing about a Christmas Tree-" as I said this Todd groaned loudly.

"Why does everything about this holiday circle around a Tree? What do humans see in Trees that I am not seeing?" He asked in exasperation, his face looked frustrated and dumbfounded at the same time. I laughed again, it was funny to see his face like that.

"Um...Well...Christmas trees are really special to us because Santa Claus puts presents-"

"Santa Claws?" Todd asked.

"Claus...C...L...A....U....S..." I spelled it out for him, "he's um...he's an older man who can't die. He wears a red coat and pants, and hat, black boots, he has a beard and twinkling eyes, and says HO HO HO Merry Christmas and anytime a kid's been good and as long as that kid believes in him he goes to their house to give them presents. He has a list of millions of kids names on it and he checks over the names twice to see if they were good or bad. Then on Christmas Eve goes around the World and probably everywhere else too I guess according to the story, and gives the good kids presents and the bad kids coal. He has 8 flying reindeer that fly his sled-"

"Reindeer and sleds do not fly!" Todd exclaimed wide eyed, "what is this human?!"

"Um...Magical," I replied, "and he's...Well..."

"He's a really jolly old fat man," Dr. McKay replied for me.

"You humans and your stories, I have heard enough, I wish to hear no more of this Santa..As for the songs...I will one day learn what they mean on my own," Todd exclaimed as he shook his head wide eyed, "this is much about humans I do not wish to learn. You all are an odd race, I must warn my Wraith before they feed to block out any human thoughts of trees, men in red clothing flying in a sled pulled by flying reindeer. I never knew how mentally destructive you creatures could be," he exclaimed before standing.

"Where we come from, you'd be called a Scrooge," Colonel Sheppard replied, "and one would hope the 3 Ghosts of Christmas would visit you."

"I do not want to know," Todd replied.

Emily stood with a mischievous smile on her face, "Ebenezer Scrooge was known for saying 'bah, humbug,' whenever Christmas was mentioned. According to the book he was a greedy old man who hated goodness, kindness, and Christmas especially."  
"A smart human who is not mentally destructive?" Todd asked.

"Well the ghost of his old business partner, Jacob Marley visited him one night and told him that three ghosts would visit him: the ghost of Christmas Past; then the ghost of Christmas Present, the ghost of Christmas Future-"

"Enough!" Todd growled, as he left the room Emily followed with the two year old in her arms still telling him about the Christmas Carol.

I giggled I looked over at my Wraith and saw that he too was rather dumbfounded but was keeping silent. I had a feeling he didn't want to know about Christmas either.

"Huh," Colonel Sheppard exclaimed, "who knew, Wraiths are allergic to Christmas."


	6. Returning for Rima & Strange Feelings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. I only own Emily, Melody, Mac "Blazing Heart", Leeander (I borrowed the name Lancelot), Odette aka Rima, Kaladon, Kafar (Leeander's older brother), and Layla the Wraith Queen. I do not own the legends of Camelot and King Arthur.**_

_**(A/N: This chapter mainly focuses on Leeander and Rima, and the reasons why Leeander and Rima are looked at to be weaker than most Wraith in the eyes of some other Wraiths.)**_

---------------

Leeander beamed Colonel Sheppard and Mac onto the Dart Bay before landing his Dart, Colonel Sheppard looked rather used to being beamed by a Wraith Dart; he stood aware and ready while supporting Mac who was struggling not to pass out. Leeander climbed out of his Dart and walked over to the two, a group of 5 Drones walked over and he glanced at the two Drones in the front of the group.

_Grab Colonel Sheppard, do not let him escape, take him to the Queen. Blazing Heart walks with me._

The two leading Drones grabbed both of Colonel Sheppard's arms, as soon they did the Colonel followed the plan, "now is this really necessary? I won't try to run off too far," he exclaimed before swinging his arms against a Dart behind him, as the other 3 Drones raced forward Leeander calmly stepped forward and held back a wince when Colonel Sheppard punched him rather hard in the stomach. He simply put his hand over the human male's forehead _kneel_, he knew the Colonel was good at remaining strong and defying orders, even play orders. After nearly a 3 minute mental struggle between the two Colonel Sheppard finally fell to his knees. _Take him, he is harmless now,_ Leeander said the 3 Drones. Two of the Drones grabbed his arms while the third followed close behind, pointing its stunner at Colonel Sheppard's back.

Leeander extended his arm to Mac and whispered to her once the Drones were far enough away, "do you recall the plan?"

"Yeah," Mac nodded, "I know what to do and say."  
Leeander nodded, as he walked out of the Dart Bay with her he realized how brave Mac was being. The 17 year old human had been brave since she first got on the Hive, but not this courageous, he had to admit to himself that he was proud of her. As they walked through the Hive he glanced down at her; she was wearing her copper red hair in two braids once again, her eyes were fixed forward in courage instead of fear, and there were no tear smudges on the inner lenses of her glasses. The doors to the Queen's throne room hissed open before Leeander led Mac inside.

Leeander gave a deep bow to his Queen who was staring at Colonel Sheppard, a sneer was fixed on the corner of her mouth as she stared at him in hate. Then her eyes traveled to Leeander and froze on Mac, the Queen's eyes did not soften; they were emotionless as they often were, only for a moment Leeander saw a questioning gaze pass through his Queen's eyes.

"Blazing Heart, you have returned," she said, "after you escaped I figured the humans had brain washed you well enough to take you from this Hive forever."

"No, mother," Mac replied, Leeander found his chest swelling with pride. He quickly banished the thought from his head - he would _not_ grow these kind of feelings toward the human girl-child...Though at this moment she seemed to be more a young human woman than a child.

Mac continued, "the humans' brain washing was very strong and called me back to them. When I was beamed out of the Dart and I awakened in a human 'Lantean hospital I realized something terrible was happening. I found myself thanking all the gifts I was born with from you, I was able to influence Colonel Sheppard's thoughts enough to get him outside, I did not know that..." she glanced at Leeander.

"She has been in your presence for a while and yet she still does not know your name," my Queen said to me, "tell her."

I nodded, "yes, my Queen," I leaned down and whispered very softly in Mac's ear, "Leeander." Mac suddenly froze, she was trying to look a hide of shock, but I could feel surprise coursing through her body quickly and powerfully; I wondered why.

"Leeander came for me, I was pleasantly surprised," Mac continued, "and he beamed the Colonel and I into his Dart. I am sorry for leaving as I did, mother, but I had not a choice."

"I understand, daughter," the Queen replied to Mac, "though you must be more careful, next time Leeander may not reach you in time."

"I understand, mother," Mac replied as she gave a low bow of her head like Leeander had told her to do. When a daughter or son of a Wraith bowed their head low to one of their parents it meant submission, and that the parents' word was law and must be obeyed and followed strictly.

"Leeander, you brought me Colonel Sheppard," my Queen said as she stood and walked down to the Colonel, who glared at her with hate.

"Well, hello to you too," Colonel Sheppard replied, his voice filled with sarcasm.

---------------------

Leeander, my Wraith's name is Leeander. My heart pounded, since I was little my favorite boy name has always been Leeander, every Ken doll I played with when I was a kid was named Leeander. Then when I visited a fortune teller once I asked her if I would ever fall in love and if the love would last. She said I'd die a slow, painful, and lonely death and never would have a man love me because my personality stinks. Whatever. I knew she was a fake and she was lying through her teeth because she told me my Aunt Tina was "calling" from the other side, when really Aunt Tina had been over at the Cotton Candy stand trying to decide if she wanted pink or purple or blue cotton candy. I blinked and snapped out of my shock in time to hear the Queen start talking to Colonel Sheppard.

"You killed my son a few months ago," the Queen exclaimed her voice hissing instead of speaking, her face now was showing anger.

"He tried to kill me so I defended myself, besides its his own fault for not thinking before charging," Colonel Sheppard replied as he wrinkled his nose some. I held back my wince and had to bite my tongue to keep from shouting, 'don't!' at the Queen who immediately grabbed Colonel Sheppard's arm and twisted it; I heard his scream, when I thought about looking away Leeander warned me mentally not too.

_The pendant, now! Use the pendant!_ Leeander's voice exclaimed to me when he heard Colonel Sheppard's shout get louder as his arm came close to popping out of its socket.

I reached under my shirt for the pendant Leeander had just given me before he beamed Colonel Sheppard and I into the Dart. The backing and frame was metal; the frame was cylinder with two Wraith designs at the top and bottom of it to hold the Power Crystal in. It started to glow brightly, catching the Queen's attention, she dropped Colonel Sheppard's arm, he grabbed his arm and winced but watched the Queen he glanced at Leeander, then kept his eye on me.

"Blazing Heart, what is this?" The Queen asked me, her voice filled with betrayal.

"My name is Mac," I growled, "I am not your daughter, I am the daughter of Kendra Jordan," I pushed the pendant as far out as it would go.

"Put that down, Daughter...The Humans have brainwashed you-"

"NO, it is you who has brainwashed me," I growled in anger.

_Use your will and strongest thoughts to make the Crystal shock the Queen, hurry now! _

I glanced at Leeander from the corner of my eye and lowered my eyes into the Queen's eyes, which I knew was forbidden only a Queen could gaze into her Wraiths' or humans eyes, not vice versa. I thought of my mom being shot in front of me, I thought of being brainwashed by Leeander's machine as ordered by this Queen, I thought of Colonel Sheppard nearly getting his arm popped out, I thought of nearly losing my identity, my memories, and who I am. The round crystal started glowing brighter and brighter before a thick white beam as long as the pendant was (about half the size of my index finger) shot out at the Queen and hit her on the forehead. She screamed before her eyes glazed as she was seeing something.

"Mac, enough! MacKenzie that is enough!" Leeander roared at me.

"I can't stop it!" I replied as the Queen's body fell to the floor, she screamed and put her hands over her eyes, trying to defend herself. "I don't understand, what's going on?!"  
"Your hate for the Queen, you're blaming her for whatever thoughts you thought of, stop! The power is creating a mental monster that is slowly killing her. She is an evil Wraith but not even she deserves such a slow death, and if you do kill her with this crystal you will become addicted to its power and once you start killing with it you can never stop, ever."

I closed my eyes and thought hard of good memories, birthday parties, the time I made a mud cake when I was five and was showing my mom, I wanted her to see and a little boy ran by causing the "cake" to splat against my mother's face. She was shocked and wiped the mud from her eyes and mouth, I still remember her laugh; that memory brought a smile to my lips.

The Wraith Queen slowly started to calm down, but kept whispering for whatever the monster was to leave her be.

I remembered after my mother was shot, sitting in the hospital after I woke up all alone after talking to 3 police officers and 2 detectives about what I had seen. I still remember sitting in the hallway holding my mother's Peace Sign necklace in my hand and holding it close to my heart, I remember I was crying as I held the book, And to Think What I Saw On Mulberry Street, it had been my mother's favorite book; I held it thinking that maybe it would bring her back somehow or I'd see her face somewhere in the pictures on the pages of the book. I still remember hearing the loud: _clack, clack, clack, _and looking up to see Aunt Tina running towards me her eyes wide.

_"Oh MacKenzie sweetie, it's okay now! Aunt Tina's here," she had said softly after wiping the tears out of my eyes, _I remember she had been crying too, she hugged me and I hugged her. After that, although I was still sad and extremely mad, I felt safe and happy because at least I wasn't all alone now.

The Wraith Queen fell still, her breathing even.

"She's not dead is she?" I asked in worry.

"No, just unconscious," Leeander replied before going over to Colonel Sheppard and helping him up, "do you need me to fix your arm?"

Colonel Sheppard nodded, "popped out of the socket right before she let me go," he replied as he gritted his teeth.

"Hold still," Leeander said, he paused, "Mac hand me the book on the Queen's throne."

I went over and grabbed it, it was bound in brown leather, I handed it to Leeander who put it in Colonel Sheppard's mouth, "bite down," Leeander ordered. Colonel Sheppard nodded and did so, Leeander told him to count to three, then quickly jerked his arm up; Colonel Sheppard's eyes went wide and he let out a muffled scream into the book and bit down hard. A minute later he put the book down and Colonel Sheppard and I raced for the Dart.

Leeander went for his sister, he had told us he had to do that part alone.

"Are you okay?" I panted as soon as we were beside Leeander's Dart (which was marked by a bumper sticker from a technician that said "Warning: Contents under pressure." Poor Leeander, he didn't really seem to care what the sticker said though.)

Colonel Sheppard nodded to me, "that's not the first time I've had one of my arms popped out of its socket, its happened more times than I can count. Are you alright?"

I nodded, then looked over at hearing pounding against the floor and saw Leeander running, his hand held onto a female Wraith's hand. She looked a lot like Leeander, only her hair was longer, white like his, and in a loose pony tail. When they reached us I froze, his sister was Wraith her eyes amber but with human pupils. When she opened her mouth to ask Leeander what was going on I saw she did not have sharp and pointy teeth like Leeander, but human teeth.

I stared, she looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "in human culture is it considered polite to stare?" She asked me.

I blushed and glanced away, "sorry..I uh noticed your eyes and teeth..." I noticed that Colonel Sheppard was studying the Wraith from the corner of his eye.

"It is a long tale that I shall tell you both later if my sister wishes me too," Leeander exclaimed.

"Okay, Leeander, thank you," I smiled.

"For what?" He asked me as he climbed into his Dart.

"Not making me stay here," I replied.

"I do not wish to stay here either," Leeander replied.

"You told her your name?!" Leeander's sister asked, "now she has told it to everyone!"

Leeander glanced at his sister, "sister, we both know the name that is mine was given to me by our mother and is not my true name. I am not worried on giving it to her."

His sister sighed and nodded before the Dart closed and raised into the air, it circled, then beamed us into its cargo bay.

--------------------

"My Queen, Commander," Kenny bowed to Emily and Todd, "our Hive has taken damage, there is a large hole in storage bay one."

"Have a group of darts defend that hole while the scientists and Drones fix it," Emily replied.

Kenny nodded before glancing at Todd.

"She is your Queen, do as she says," Todd growled.

"Yes, Commander," Kenny bowed to Todd before looking at Emily and giving another bow and quickly walking to gather scientists and Drones and order the Darts to their expected positions above the hole.

Emily leaned back, "I know I am doing the right thing, we must defend my brother, the Wraiths that are with him, and Mac. We mostly must defend this Hive because it is our territory, not hers."

"That is correct," Todd replied as he glanced to his mate, "you are doing a good job, Emily, but you do not need to voice the reasons you are fighting with this other Hive. Remember I already know what you know, we are connected," Todd said to her as he tapped the side of his forehead. She nodded.

Another Wraith entered the throne room, Emily remained calm but stern, strong, and controlling as she knew she had to be in order to be Queen.

"My Queen the Wraith Leeander has returned to the Hive, should we end our attack on the other Hive now?" The Wraith asked me.

"No," Emily replied forcefully, "this Hive entered our territory and if we do not make an example of it others will enter our territory without respect for this Alliance. They have made a large mistake and for this they will pay by making their ruined and dead Hive an example of why no other Hives beside our own shall enter our Territory."

"My Queen, are you sure?" the Wraith asked as it raised half of its eyebrow.

Emily stood, "do you dare second guess your Queen?" She asked, "Where does your loyalty lie with me and the Commander; if it does not I shall have you sent in a Dart to the other Hive and you may die with them."

"No my Queen! My Loyalty belongs to you and the Commander! Forgive me for my arrogance," he said as he bowed and quickly took his leave.

"Never second guess yourself as a true Queen," Todd smiled to Emily, "I think you made him wet himself."

-------------------

When we landed in the Dart Bay of Todd and Emily's Hive I calmed down, I was glad that the other Darts and Wraiths had been so busy focusing on the attack from this Hive that they hadn't tried to stop us from escaping. As we walked into the hallway from the Dart Bay that led to the meeting room I looked at the pendant, it had so much power. Would I ever need to use it again? I hoped not. What it did to that Wraith Queen, it could have killed her and I would have been responsible for it; my stomach twisted and I felt sick at that thought.

Leeander suddenly put his hand on my shoulder but did not offer a smile or any signs of comfort, he simply put his hand in front of me, "give me the pendant." He ordered.

I took it off and placed it into his hand, what had happened to the concerned Wraith from just a few minutes ago?

Leeander took the pendant and threw it onto the floor, I stared wide eyed and as he stomped on it.

"What was that for?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Once a pendant like this has been used once, it can never be used again. Each time it is used the monster within it gets more powerful until it breaks through the crystal and into its own form."

"What is it?" I asked.

Leeander's sister replied, "our ancestors," she replied, "the very first stage of our evolution, thousands of them were trapped in small crystals such as these. How they became so small and who made them that way we do not know. We use their power once and then we break the crystals after we finish." She looked at me and I noticed she was being a lot kinder than she had been on the other Hive.

Leeander glared at me before walking away, my heart dropped to my feet; I had trusted him, what had I done wrong?

As I walked into the meeting room and sat down with Colonel Sheppard Leeander's sister decided to join us and sit in front of me, "my brother has strange feelings for you, Mac."

I looked up at her, startled at hearing that, "What?"

"He has strange feelings for you," Leeander's sister replied, "you see I am not much like my brother, I am not as hard and...I do not believe in hiding my emotions or my name as he does."

"You don't?" I asked.

"I do not, I was once human Mac."

Colonel Sheppard's eyes went wide, "what happened to you?"

She sighed, "first let me introduce myself, my name is Odette, it is my real name; the Wraith Queen whom I've called mother for 84 years named me Rima after her daughter who was killed by my people a year earlier. When I was 16 I fell in a foolish love with a village boy named Kaladon, I felt he truly loved me, I never stopped to think about the fact that he was only happy with me after I used my brains to make something for him or his father to them money." Tears brimmed in her eyes, I put my hand over hers, "thank you," she smiled softly to me.

I nodded.

She continued, "then one day the same Hive that the real Rima came from returned to avenge their Queen's daughter by culling our village. Kaladon's father was culled; then a week later a group of Wraith returned, by then there was only a small group of adults left, the rest of us were either babies, extremely young, or as you 'Lanteans call them, teenagers. The leader of the group was Leeander's older brother, Kafar, who is the eldest son of the Queen, with him was Leeander; I still remember how poorly Kafar treated Leeander, that is how he has always treated him to this very day. Kafar told the adults that if they gathered all their children in the square when the sun was halfway in the sky they would take one child and never return to that planet again."

Rima paused before continuing, "Kaladon, myself, the village's other 30 children were gathered in the town square in a long line. I still remember when Kaladon, Leeander, and over 50 Drones walked into the town square. Kafar looked at us as if we were cattle, which to the Wraith we were, we all kept her heads bowed in terror that the reason we were standing there was because we would be fed on for some reason."

"What about the babies?" I asked.

"The Wraith were not interested in them," Rima replied, "each time they saw a child or teenager they did not want they pushed them back; near the end it was only myself and Kaladon left standing. Kafar was about to take Kaladon when Kaladon betrayed me and said, 'take her! She is a genius! She knows how to make the chair of fire balls work, she also fixed it!' As soon as Kafar heard this he took me; when I was brought aboard the Hive I met the Queen, her name is Layla I later learned, and was forced to call her Mother...As you were, Mac. They gave me the same surgery they gave you, and after 10 years I became fully Wraith, except for the eyes and teeth that is; each day I begged to go home until the Queen had enough and told me I was her daughter, I was her Rima. If I chose to betray her and go back to the humans she would kill Leeander. She said this because she knew how close Leeander and I were and still are."

I paused, "were you two in love?"

"No," Rima replied, "we were close as best friends and as a true brother and sister would be."

"This is going to be a weird question," I said softly as I scratched my arm, I blushed hard, "but if Leeander has feelings for me and lets say I have feelings for him we couldn't be together in that way on the Hive, could we?"

"On this Hive we are on now, yes; on the Hive you were on before, no, because you would have been his baby sister," Rima replied.

"Leeander mentioned before that 'Leeander' isn't his real name," Colonel Sheppard exclaimed.

"Because it is not," Rima replied, "Leeander was the first child to be taken. He will not tell his true age, but he tells me he is somewhere around 500. He told me his story many years ago. The Queen had just given birth to Kafar, then 8 months later she gave birth a still born son whom she named Leeander, which is Wraith for Valor; she and her guards and 40 drones went to his planet. He was 9 at the time, he says he can't remember everything, but he remembers the people of his village lining up holding their children. The next thing he remembered was one of the Wraith pulling him from his mother, his mother screaming. He remembers flashes of the surgery, and how hard it was to assimilate (go fully into) the Wraith culture. But after 3 years he forgot that he was ever human and called the Queen Mother every day until I came. That was when the few memories he had of his capture returned to him. He was the first...And you were the last, I just thank the Ancients that you did not have to go through what we did, Mac," Rima said softly as she looked at me, "you are very strong, but your personality was so strong and even overrode Leeander and I's machine, I feel you would have lost your mind or given into the fake personality of Blazing Heart."

I nodded.

"So Leeander was Human," Colonel Sheppard exclaimed, "does he remember his human name?"

"My human name, which is my real name," Leeander exclaimed as he walked in with his hands clasped behind his back, "is Lancelot." He walked with dignity and his head held high with pride; my heart skipped a beat, he was Wraith but he was once human, but it didn't matter what he was, there was just something about him that made my heart pound.

My eyes went wide, "wait, the Lancelot from Camelot? From the legends of King Arthur?"

"Legends?" Leeander - Lancelot - asked, "they are not legends, they are true; my father was Sir Lancelot. My mother was Queen Guinevere. That much I do remember, but I prefer to be called Leeander...It is who I am now." He said as he sat beside his sister and put his hand over hers, the two exchanged small smiles.

"Blazing Heart? How did you come up with that name for me?" I asked, "I mean, I know you told me the meaning of it and why you gave it to me but how-"

"Blazing Heart is a combination of Ancient and Wraith that means 'Lady Knight.' "

I blushed hard, "Leeander...Um..." I scratched my arm.

"I know," he replied.

"Would you like to-"

"No," replied Leeander, "I would not."

"Okay," I replied, right when I realized what my feelings were for him and I actually had the courage to ask a guy (well not human anymore, but still a guy) out he turned me down. Oh well, I'm sure there are a lot of other Leeander's out there, right?

--------------

Hours later after Colonel Sheppard and Mac were returned to Atlantis and Leeander and Rima watched the destruction of their former Hive they stood together at the window.

"Mac really likes you, she was afraid to admit her feelings, why did you say no instead of not now?" Rima asked, as she looked at her brother.

Leeander paused, "because I do not believe Wraith and human women should be involved that way. I was raised by the very first group of Wraith to wander that Hive, Rima. I am from the Old World, so to speak; Todd is from the Ancient World."

"Yes, and he mated a human woman," Rima replied as she raised half her forehead.

"After her surgery, at first he only wanted her on the Hive because she was carrying his child. He was planning to return her to Atlantis after she had given birth the baby; he only told her she would make the choice to stay or leave to make her feel comfortable. Then something happened, a strange feeling came over him and fell in love with her. She became Wraith on her 3rd or 4th month of pregnancy for him, she only could do that because of the Wraith DNA within her; Mac has no Wraith DNA."

"So?" Rima asked, "take her for the way she is; it took a lot for her to trust you and when she finally _did_ trust you she realized her feelings for you. The same feelings you have for her."

"Rima, I do not believe the feeling I have for her is love or what do the humans call it? Ah lust-"

"Mac calls it a crush," Rima replied.

"A crush then, I do not have a crush on Mac. She is a very beautiful human female, do not misunderstand me on that; I believe she is very brave and braver than she gives herself credit for. However I have only known her for 2 days and 8 hours to be exact, that is not enough time to fall in love."

"Sure it is," Rima replied, "remember Riko and Isabella from 56 years ago? Riko was the Queen's chief scientist and he was well over 8,000 years old. He met the human female Isabella he was going to feed on but her courage and her determination to protect the others of her world was so strong he granted her another day to live."

"And another after that, followed by another, and another, and so on," Leeander replied, "he was weak."

"No, he was strong," Rima replied as she lowered her forehead in anger at her older brother, "he knew the feelings for her but he also knew the rules, he kept her alive as a false test subject. When he finally did admit his feelings for her and she admitted her feelings for him they quickly mated."

"And to keep from being killed by the Queen they swallowed a special poison Riko made and drank it, I know," Leeander replied.

"No you don't, even though their bodies were thrown into space they weren't actually dead," Rima replied, "they were in such an intense sleep air isn't needed; if the 'Lanteans or another Hive ever finds them and brings them onboard they shall awaken and they can finally embrace their forbidden love."

"You are much too romantic, my sister," Leeander sighed, "I admit to having some sort of feelings for Mac. Even if they do slowly turn to love I will not be with her; I want to be a commander one day and a Hive can not have a human queen."

"Emily was a human queen before her surgery," frowned Rima.

"She had to have the surgery because she only had a handful of Wraiths respect, but they also doubted her while slightly respecting her; they were going to kill her when she returned to this Hive. Todd had too," Leeander replied as he turned to walk to his room.

"Yes, but Emily did not have to go through with the surgery, she could have returned to Atlantis; she didn't though because of her love for Todd...You know Leeander you keep telling me..and I have heard you tell Mac this same thing as well..That we have much to learn...But I think in this instance it is you who has much to learn. Your pride and stubborn head are standing in the way to something so beautiful and powerful but you just won't open your eyes to see it," Rima sighed.

"Powerful? Mac is brave, but powerful she is not," frowned Leeander.

"If you were to give it a chance and maybe show your feelings for and agree to just do something with her - perhaps read a book or share customs of both your cultures - perhaps you would let your feelings grow for her. Love is the most powerful thing of all, I know you know that, Leeander," Rima frowned.

"You are talking human again, sister," Leeander growled, "as am I, I need to stop this nonsense at once."

"Nonsense? It's not nonsense-" Rima started.

"It is and this is the last I shall hear of it!" He exclaimed before walking down the hallway.

"And if you never see her again?"

"I shall! We are allies with Atlantis now!" Leeander replied over his shoulder.

"But if you never see her again, if she chooses not to see you again-"

"Then so be it," Leeander replied before turning the corner and disappearing from Rima's sight.

Rima sighed and put her back against the window, she knew she'd never be able to become a Hive Queen, and she didn't want too. She was too weak for that position, but she was mean and forceful and cold when she had to be and she was emotionless around other Wraith except Leeander. _Am I really too human?_ She wondered.

_**Having Human Qualities and feelings and not losing them is a sign of Strength, Rima.**_ The Queen's voice said softly in her head. Rima blushed she was still getting used to her new queen's voice.

_Yes, my Queen._

_**You are not weak for believing in the power of love, but strong. Love is a very strong force...Lets face it, if it wasn't powerful Todd and I would not be together now, would we?**_

_No,_ replied Rima as she smiled. She paused and realized that love was strong and if Leeander was meant to love Mac it would happen one day, if it was not meant to be then she had no place forcing it.


	7. 1 Week Later & Mac's mood swings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters; I own Leeander, Rima, Mac "Blazing Heart", Dr. Richardson, and Tina. I am not a psychologist I just guessed what a psychologist might (or might not) say. I do not own 7-UP. The Stockholm Syndrome is real and got its name from a bank robbery where the victims of the bank robbery defended the robbers in public.  
**_

_**One Week Later...**_

"Colonel Sheppard asked me out," Aunt Tina beamed to me, her eyes shining with happiness.

"That's great," I smiled, _Gee about time! _I thought to myself, I paused, waiting to hear Leeander's voice in my head, as usual for the past week my only response was silence. I can't believe I'm actually finding myself missing a Wraith, I frowned a little then quickly shrugged my thoughts off as well as I could. I watered a Johnisthicus, a green petaled flower with a purple center that my Aunt had discovered the day I was taken; she had named it after Colonel Sheppard.

"Mac..."

"Yeah?" I asked as I pushed my glasses up, I turned to face my Aunt and started watering another plant, this one resembling a Fern. I knew my Aunt has named it, I'm just not sure what she named it.

"I've noticed you've been different since..Everything happened, is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," I smiled, "I just made a promise to myself that I'd become a braver person and not such a cry baby."

"Mac, you're not a-"

"Yeah, I was," I replied, I reached to grab hold of my mother's Peace Sign and realized that Leeander had never given it back. Why was it that almost everyone of my thoughts had something leading to that Wraith? "If you saw me on that Hive..." I shook my head, "I was crying my eyes out, and when Leeander was chasing me I was crying."

"Mac, you were terrified...And you need to remember you're only 17," Aunt Tina exclaimed as she paused and studied a flower that had just bloomed, she quickly took a picture and started writing notes.

"Only a year away from joining the military or Navy," I muttered.

Aunt Tina looked up, "Mac. Don't go there," she frowned.

"I was only saying that most of these marines-"

"Are not 18 or 19 year olds," my Aunt finished, "they're in their 20's and 30's. Anyway, can you really see yourself killing something?"

"I don't want to join the military or Navy, I was getting ready to say that!" I exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"Don't you raise your voice to me, young lady," my Aunt warned.

I paused and took a deep breath, temper, temper, I reminded myself. This past week I had been losing my temper easily and I had been impatient with everyone - no, it's not that time of month. I had seen the psychologist and she told me, Aunt Tina, Colonel Sheppard, and Mr. Woolsey that I had Stockholm Syndrome...In other words I've fallen in love with my captor. I tried to deny it, after all we were together for what maybe two days...I mean I wasn't even _ME_ most of the time on the Hive, I can't remember anything I did! But it's so strange, I can remember almost everything Leeander did and said.

I sighed, "sorry Aunt Tina," I replied though inside I was still angry, not at her though. _Why doesn't he like me? Why am I not good enough for him?! _

Aunt Tina looked at me with concern, "Mac...God...I can't begin to imagine what you're going through right now," she sighed, "but...It was last week-"

"I _know_ I need to get over it, but it's not something like a splinter after its been taken out that I can forget about after minute or so. Believe me, I'm trying, but no matter what I do almost every thought of mine somehow ties back to Leeander."

"If you tried to move on-" My Aunt started.

Dr. Richardson, one of Atlantis's psychologists, the one whose been helping me, cleared her throat, "Dr. Jordan, what MacKenzie is saying is true, it is exactly what I have told her. Stockholm Syndrome doesn't 'go away' that quickly...It is where a victim falls in love with their captor, it's a victim's defense mechanism to make sense of what is going on and what is happening to them and to keep them alive."  
"My dearly departed sister and I were raised that no matter what's wrong with you if you keep a determined mind and stop living in the past you can move on," my Aunt exclaimed, her eyes shining as she defended what she was taught and believed in.

"Dr. Jordan, have you ever been kidnapped?" Dr. Richardson asked as she pushed a lose strand of her raven black hair behind her ear; Dr. Richardson is a plus size girl, well she's an adult woman, like me and she wears in her back in a french braid. She's Atlantis's child and young adult psychologist and usually wears jeans, sneakers, and a T-shirt under her white coat. She has a heart shaped face, hazel eyes, her lips aren't thin or full, their kinda in between; she doesn't wear make up and she's half Lakota Sioux.

Aunt Tina went stiff, "no...But-"

"Then you would not understand what your niece is going through," Dr. Richardson replied, "it's time for MacKenzie's next session."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," my Aunt exclaimed, "you're filling her head full of bad ideas-"

"It doesn't matter what you think, Dr. Richardson; I mean this as no offense to you, but Mr. Woolsey has ordered that I help MacKenzie until I feel she has 'moved on.' The harder you push her to forget faster, the more stress and pressure you are putting her into, if you are not careful she may develop an acute case of Amnesia."

"That's horse hockey," my Aunt scowled, "amnesia comes from a bump on the head. But if she does forget a few things including that Wraith-"

"Acute could either be forgetting the Wraith, or it could be forgetting _you_," Dr. Richardson argued.

I had enough, I untied the strings of the apron I was wearing and threw it off me before glaring at my aunt, "just leave me alone Aunt Tina! Since I got back here all you've done is nag me, nag, nag, nag! Move on, Move on, Move on! Don't be this, don't be that, study plants like me! If you want the truth I don't want to study plants, sure they're pretty but I don't care what they look like! If they're poisonous then yea I wanna know about that, but everything else no."

"Now see what you've-" Aunt Tina started at Dr. Richardson.

"Dr. Richardson has nothing to do with all _**your **_horse hockey, Aunt Tina, she's been helping me move on. When I first got back onto Atlantis all I could think about was Leeander, every second of the day. Now it's just in every other thought. Just leave me alone!" I slammed the watering can down on the counter and walked towards the door.

"MacKenzie my office-" Dr. Richardson started.

"Forget it! I'm not going today, maybe never again!" I replied before leaving the room. Anger went inside me, this time not at Leeander, but at my Aunt. She thinks everything is so easy to do, so easy to get through, maybe for her! She's little skinny Miss Perfect with the face and body of a fashion model. I get it, she's hot, she probably always gets her way because of her looks, and though she loves me she can't stand the fact I'm not like her in any way. Even if I was skinny I wouldn't be a bitch with a nose high in the air who had to control everyone and everything. Poor Colonel Sheppard has no idea what he's getting himself into!

I walked out to Atlantis's pier where Dr. Beckett fished a lot, I sat down and swung my legs over the side. I stared down at the ocean, the large whales that had been on Atlantia weren't on this planet; that was okay though the ocean was still beautiful. I leaned forward and stared at my reflection.

My wire framed glasses were starting to slip down my nose, my eyes were brimming with tears, my roundish face was filled with anger and sadness. I was wearing my sneakers; my embroidered jeans (these had flowers embroidered all over both pant legs); my 7-UP T-shirt that said 7-UP in green over a rising sun; and a denim blue jacket with flowers and peace signs panted on it over the shirt; all I was missing was my mother's peace sign pendant. Instead I was wearing the pendant Leeander had given to me right before he turned me into a different person, well Wraith, for a short amount of time.

Aunt Tina and Dr. Richardson both thought that I had ditched the pendant, I knew if I wanted to move on one day I'd have to ditch it; but I really didn't want too right now, not just yet.

I sighed as I leaned back on my hands; I frowned I had been pretty crappy to my Aunt all week if she snapped because of all that I was putting her through, then I understood and I know it was my fault. But if she went into her whole 'I am Lord and Master' phase just because, well then that was her fault.

"Hey," Colonel Sheppard's voice exclaimed from behind me, "mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not unless you don't mind your being snapped off," I replied softly as I looked away.

Colonel Sheppard sat down beside me, "you've been out here since 4 o'clock, you're aunt was really worried."

I paused, I looked up, oh it was night time? I hadn't even noticed, what was going on with me?

"I was a bitch to her," I replied as I looked at Colonel Sheppard. I know Colonel Sheppard cares for everyone here on Atlantis and he's like a big brother to everyone; I know I shouldn't complain and whine to him because he has a lot of stress and he works hard. But I also know that he and my Aunt have liked each other for more than a year now and have been dancing circles around each other until now. He might be my uncle one day, even if not I know that he doesn't judge people.

"Well...Her feelings were hurt, mostly she was confused, she doesn't understand what she did wrong," Colonel Sheppard replied as he leaned back, "pretty night."

"Yeah," I replied, "my mom used to tell me the legends of the Lakota Star People. She had a friend who was full blooded Lakota Sioux who told her the story...According to the story each star we see is a star person, the spirits of people and animal that used to walk the Earth and died; they're always watching over us."

"Well...That could be," Colonel Sheppard said with a small nod.

"I wish I knew how I could move on," I exclaimed, "I've been a bitch to everyone, especially my aunt. I want to be with Leeander though, I know he doesn't care to be around me......And I've _never_ been a clingy girl before, never a damsel and distress now I'm a whiny damsel in distress who wants a Prince Charming that doesn't want her. I hate myself right now."

"You shouldn't," Colonel Sheppard replied as he raised an eyebrow, "it's not your fault...Even though people call it the Stockholm Syndrome and say its a defense mechanism to keep you feeling safe..." Colonel Sheppard shook his head, "you fell in love, deep love. When he said no, it hurt bad, and love isn't easy to recover from when you've been in it - no matter how long - and when the other person doesn't want to be with you it hurts badly."

I looked over at him in surprise, "exactly! You've been kidnapped and fallen in love with someone before?" I asked.

"No," Colonel Sheppard replied, "but my sister has. She wasn't kidnapped by the Wraith the first time, but the second time during a Culling. She fell in love with him; I thought it was Stockholm Syndrome too but I didn't say anything because I've never seen her that happy before. I was about to say something to her when she visited Atlantis before her first surgery to make her into a Wraith. It wasn't until she told me about her feelings, the way Todd treated her and the way she treated him, that I started to slightly believe her. Then one day I saw exactly what she was talking about, and it was love. However, she was with Todd for months on end..."

I glanced down, "I was only with Leeander for 2 days and some hours."

"Yeah, but it's still love...Or...." Colonel Sheppard paused, "it could be puppy love. It's your first time falling in love, it feels weird, and suddenly that feeling was taken away really...Quickly...And it left a lot of pain, right?"

I nodded, "right, so what should I do?"

"Well, you're not going to be able to stop thinking about Leeander overnight...Just go back to your normal daily routine, draw, sketch, do school work, live your life. Anytime you have a thought of Leeander put something into a jar," Colonel Sheppard exclaimed, "a penny, a quarter, a pencil, a slip of paper, buttons, anything that you can count. But make it something that you'll miss."

"Why should I miss it?" I asked.

"Because the less and less you have of what you're giving up you'll wind up missing it more than you do the Wraith; you'll stop yourself from thinking about the Wraith and think about saving the last of whatever the items you're giving up are."

"I have 2 boxes of sketching pencils and I don't know what I'd do without them," I exclaimed.

"There you go," Colonel Sheppard replied, "use those, each time you have a thought into the jar goes a pencil. To help you from taking the pencils out, give the jar to Mr. Woolsey and ask him to hold it. Ask him to let you touch it unless you're putting a pencil in...Then when you stop thinking of the Wraith all the time talk to Dr. Richardson again if she says that you've moved on, Mr. Woolsey will give you back the pencils."

"Groovy, I never thought of that! Thanks, Colonel Sheppard," I beamed as I hugged him; usually I'd be too shy to do more than shake his hand, but since he could be my uncle one day, why not?

"You're welcome," Colonel Sheppard replied as he hugged me back.

------------------

John walked back into Atlantis an hour later, Mac had gone back inside to get a jar and give it to Mr. Woolsey. John meanwhile had stood up, staring at the stars wondering where his sister's Hive was now...His thoughts trailed to Elizabeth..He missed her, but he knew she'd want him to move on. It had taken a while but he had.

"John! How is she?" Tina asked as she walked over to him.

"She's groovy," John replied before giving a laugh, eh had thought the word 'groovy' had been long since extinct but Mac said it a lot and seemed to be keeping it alive.

"Huh?" Tina asked.

"She's doing better," John smiled, "She talked to me, I talked to her...For every thought about Leeander she'll put a sketching pencil into a jar in Mr. Woolsey's office. She's not allowed to touch the jar unless putting a pencil in, when Dr. Richardson feels she's moved on then she can have her pencils back. So don't get her anymore or let her get anymore."

"I won't, thank you so much John. I've tried this last week to talk to her, get her to open up to me, but all she's done is snap. I tried being forceful, but....Well...You were there when she stomped out."

"She's a little like my sister who could be the same way at times...You just gotta try to see things from their point of view and work with it; think of what you could do, that's all I did," John shrugged.

"Did she tell you how she was feeling?" Tina asked.

"She was angry at herself for snapping at you so much," John replied as the two walked into the cafeteria together, "and she was thinking of herself as a whiny damsel in distress. I think letting her true feelings out helped her some more, though. Just give her time, she'll be alright." He smiled.

Tina nodded, "thank you so much, John; you are an angel."

"I doubt that," John chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Tina and bent his head low giving her a kiss, the most passionate one had ever given it before. Time seemed to vanish on him, he didn't notice all the people gathering around, or turning around in their seats, the cafeteria line was backed up as people stared; even the cooks stared. When the two finally pulled away people starting clapping, John looked over at Rodney who had shouted, 'it's about time!'

"Hey! It was just a kiss," John exclaimed, "no big deal."

"_Just_ a kiss, huh?" Ronon asked as he passed John, "I think that one started an Earth Quake."

John glared at him before Tina laughed and put her arm around his waist, "c'mon," she smiled, "we can make more Earth Quakes later, lets get something to eat, I'm starved."

-------------------------------

Leeander focused hard on the human samples and the Retrovirus samples; he knew how badly Rima wanted to be human again. The Commander and the Queen of this Hive had reluctantly agreed to allow him to study the Retrovirus, Human cells, Wraith cells, and cells of Wraiths who became human after breathing in the Retrovirus. He was being guarded at all times, and the Commander checked in on him once every half hour to make sure he wasn't trying to sabotage the Hive. Leeander understood why the Commander and Queen would be untrusting of him, he came from an enemy Hive and until he fully gained his Commander and Queen's trust he'd put up with being under constant guard and scrutiny from the Commander.

"You've been at that all week," Rima said as she walked into the Wraith Lab of the Hive Ship, "what are you working on?"

"I am trying to fully understand this Retrovirus and see if I could alter it to make you human once again," Leeander replied.

"Leeander..."

"Yes, sister?"

"You're not doing this mainly because of me, you're keeping busy," Rima replied, "I...Appreciate you trying to find a way to make me human again," she said softly as she gently pulled the microscope away from her brother, "but you're keeping busy not to think of her."

"Her?" Leeander asked as he reached for the Microscope, Rima held it away from him.

"Mac," Rima replied.

"Enough of the human, please, she is a subject I tire of," Leeander groaned.

"I know otherwise," Rima replied, "you were once human, Leeander...And even Wraiths fall in love with humans. It's okay."

"You do not understand," Leeander replied.

"Then tell me," Rima said as she leaned forward and stared her brother in the eye.

Leeander sighed, "I am no scientist sister, true...This is not the work of a hunter." He said as he put the samples away into their casing; he'd give them back to the Commander when he came to check on him. He looked at his sister who was patiently watching him and obviously had no intention of leaving.

"Love can not form in a matter of 2 days and a few hours...Mainly a few hours...Mac cannot remember me or what I said and did while she was Blazing Heart."

"Wrong," Rima replied, "before she left the Hive she told me she didn't know what she did or said as Blazing Heart, but she could remember almost everything you said and did. She said you made her feel safe and even when she walked the Hive alone for her first time she knew you were behind her keeping her safe."

"Only because I did not want her to hurt another Wraith or herself if she remembered who she was," Leeander replied.

"No, because you cared for her, and you still do," Rima replied, "maybe you don't actually love her...But, Mac deserves more than an 'I don't want anything to do with you.' "

"I told her I had no interest in romantic-"

"You also clearly put it you did not intend to see her again, in human terms that most likely means that a friendship is over," Rima replied, "you had your guard up so high that Mac never had a chance to know you, the real you. Which is not the Wraith I am seeing right now."

Leeander bared his teeth and growled, but stopped when his sister slapped him.

"See! Even now your guard is up, with me, your own sister," Rima commented as she crossed her arms.

Leeander lowered his eyes, "I apologize, sister. Yes, I see what you are saying is true, I should...go on Atlantis when the Queen visits her brother-"

"Tomorrow," Rima smiled, "they are celebrating Christmas Eve and are going to sing things called Christmas Carols and give each other one present to open on Christmas Eve, and the rest will be opened on the Human Holiday of Christmas. Just talk to her tomorrow, see if you feel anything, maybe not love but friendship?"

Leeander nodded, "I shall. Thank you for slapping sense into, Rima."

"You are welcome, Leeander," Rima smiled at him over her shoulder before going to her table in the Wraith Lab.


	8. Christmas Eve & the Wraith meet Santa

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters; I own Emily, Mac, 'Leeander', Rima, and Rita. I do not own Santa Claus, he owns himself, yes I believe in Santa. There's a tribute to the show Firefly in here too. Anyway just because I feel like adding it this Saturday's my birthday! Woohoo! **_

_**(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed a special thanks to Parai () for helping me fix up the story a bit. It does make it a lot better, thanks Parai ()! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!) **_

_**-----------**_

"The Athosians just arrived," I beamed to Mr. Woolsey as I pushed my way through the thick crowd that was mostly made of military, scientists, Marines, nurses, and a handful of families that had been given permission to visit Atlantis.

"Good," he smiled with a nod, "now we are just awaiting Todd and Emily."

I nodded, "want me to help my Aunt give out Christmas Cookies or Egg Nog?" I asked.

"Cookies yes, Eggnog you can't be around," Mr. Woolsey replied, "you're not 18 yet."

I nodded, so the Eggnog was the Alcohol-Eggnog...I made my way through the thick crowd again, "excuse me, excuse me, thank you, excuse me," I exclaimed over and over again. I made sure to keep a smile on my face, though my temper was rising and I was getting angrier that people wouldn't shut the heck up long enough to let me through.

It had only been a day since I used Colonel Sheppard's pencil in jar takes the bad thoughts away thing and it worked faster than I thought. I realized that I didn't love Leeander or even really like him - I liked the fact that he had been helping me on the Hive. So I guess in other words I had read one two many teen romances that all decided to jump out and make me think I was in love with a Wraith just because he helped me. I had made a decision two hours ago never to 'fall' for another stranger again; besides, I want to grow older, graduate from high school without being a parent, go to college, and well...Have fun and meet the right guy when it's time to meet him.

I smiled as I thought about Rima, she and Leeander would make a great couple. I think the only reason they even continue to refer to each other as 'brother' and 'sister' is because they're so used to it. But since they aren't related they'd make a great couple. I glanced up at the Mistletoe on the archway that led into the Control Room; I had begged Major Lorne to put it up there for almost the entire day, finally he got sick of the puppy-dog faces, the I-won't-leave-you-alone-'til-you-do's, and following him around a lot. Yeah, I'm what you'd call persistent.

As I passed the glass doors that led out to the balcony I glanced out and smiled at seeing the Star People, shining even brighter tonight. I glanced at my reflection, I was wearing my favorite embroidered bell bottoms that had 'jewels' on them, a long sleeve tie dye blouse that was loosely tucked into my pants, my sneakers, a brown fringed vest, and a tie dye bandana around my forehead.

"Woah! the 1970's returns!" Exclaimed Sergeant _Malcolm 'Mal' Reynolds_.

I beamed, "Hi Sergeant Reynolds! Merry Christmas!"

"What's with the retro-clothing?" The Sergeant asked as he eyed me up and down; he's probably in his early 30's (that's my guess), and he looks like that Captain Reynolds on that show Firefly.

"It's my style," I replied, "I'm bringing Peace to this galaxy in my own way!"

"Well, you keep doing that....You know my name but I keep forgetting yours." He frowned.

"MacKenzie Jordan, but everyone calls me Mac," I smiled, we shook hands.

"Have we ever met before?" He asked, giving a small and embarrassed smile, "I...Uh...Meet a lot of people with this job."

"We were introduced 2 years ago, but I only see you around sometimes and I say hi and you say hi back."

"OK, thanks - oh wow, Dr. Rita Koughtza, you are smokin' tonight," he smiled to one of the doctors in Atlantis.

I went towards the cookie table where my Aunt was giving out cookies as fast as her hands could pass them out.

"Need some help?" I smiled.

"That would be great, thanks Mac," Aunt Tina smiles to me, "isn't it gorgeous?"

I looked up at the Christmas tree, it wouldn't be lit until Todd and Emily arrived, "it's beautiful," I smiled.

"I like to think that Angel up there is your mother's angel watching out over us," Aunt Tina smiled to me, "what about you?"

"I think she's mom's guardian angel and she watches over us and writes down whatever we say to mom to give to her in a letter," I replied.

"I never thought of that," Aunt Tina smiled before Todd and Emily walked in. I had to bite my lip as the two passed the cookie table and Todd caught sight of the Christmas Tree and let out a loud groan, I swore I heard him mumble, 'humans are such odd creatures..Worshipping trees once a year.'

A minute later 'Leeander' and Rima walked in, I had a feeling 'Leeander' was calling him that since he already admit he had went through my mind, he probably saw my favorite guy name is Leeander. He made his way over to the table with Rima.

"Mac," he nodded before staring at me uncomfortably until Rima jabbed her elbow into his side, "I wanted to apologize and see if we could have a...'Do Over' as humans seem to call it."

"No..." I replied, "I think it's me who needs to apologize. I uh...Jumped to conclusions about my feelings."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," I replied, "the 'feelings' I had, now I know, were just feelings of knowing that I was safe on that Hive because you were protecting me. Well, every woman wants a strong, handsome guy..or Wraith to save her and I uh jumped to conclusions, sorry about that."

Leeander nodded, "I too have....Jumped to conclusions. I think you are a strong human but..."

"No need to explain," I smiled.

Rima looked at me surprised, "Mac, are you sure?"

I nodded, when Rima started to look around I grabbed 'Leeander's' arm and whispered, "ask her out. She isn't your sister we both know that, and I can see an electric storm of sparks between the two of you."

"Sparks?" Leeander asked.

"Yeah...You know...You more than like her, you love her?"

Leeander suddenly looked uncomfortable but had a small smile on his face, yep I hit the nail right on the head.

"Ask her out, I mean ask her to be yours, you know. If you can't do it in words take her under that plant hanging from the entrance to the Control Room there. It's called a Mistletoe, when a man and woman stand under it they kiss." I smiled.

"In other words ask her symbolically instead of verbally," Leeander smiled.

"Yeah and you're name isn't Leeander is it?" I asked.

"No," replied 'Leeander,' "it is not. I asked Rima to call me this when you were on our Hive and around me because you humans are obsessed with names."

"But you do have a name?"

"Of course, but I will not give it to you," Leeander replied, "maybe after long years of friendship, perhaps, but not now."

"So do you want Colonel Sheppard to name you?"

"NO," Leeander replied, "he is thinking constantly of renaming me Larry. I do not wished to be called that...The name Larry seems to remind the Colonel of a...Cable Guy? I do not know what this is."

I laughed, "he's an Earth comedian," I replied, "Is Rima's name, really Rima?"

Leeander paused before nodding, "yes. Though When her...transformation to a Wraith is fully complete she shall be renamed."

"I can still call her Rima?"

Leeander nodded, "if she wishes it, yes."

Mr. Woolsey suddenly held a distress horn up in the air as he stood on a table, he honked the horn and everyone fell silent.

"Do not make that sound again, human! Or I shall feed upon you!" Shouted Todd as he rubbed his ears.

I looked around to make sure Leeander was ok, but didn't see him or Rima; I looked over to Mistletoe and smiled, he was explaining it to her. When she raised part of her forehead he turned around so his back was facing everyone else and bent his head. I beamed, I knew what was going on there.

"First of all I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas," Mr. Woolsey exclaimed, "I know that the Athosians and the Wraith now know what Christmas is-"

"Yes, a human holiday that worships trees," Todd replied.

"We do not worship trees, Todd, how many times have we been over this?" Emily asked.

"Emily, let him think what he wants too," Colonel Sheppard exclaimed, "if he wants to think we're a bunch of tree huggers, let him."

"If I may continue?" Mr. Woolsey asked as he put the horn down and clasped his hands in front of him. "Thank you," he exclaimed before going on, "I want everyone to know that his has been a long and hard year. I know that I have only been here for 4 months, and that I am still getting used to Atlantis and in turn you all are still getting used to me. I am trying and I am working my hardest to be a good leader." He paused, "now since all this is over after we light the tree-"

"You worship a tree then burn it? What sense does this make, Human?" Todd asked; this time I lost it and laughed at seeing his face. Todd looked more than confused, he was absolutely lost.

"No, no, there are little light bulbs on the tree that glow different colors...That's what light the tree means,"  
Mr. Woolsey explained.

"Humans and their odd traditions," Todd sighed.

"Bah Humbug to you too!" I called over to Todd.

He turned and looked at me, "why does everyone say this to me?"

"Because you're the Wraith version of Ebenezer Scrooge!" Colonel Sheppard replied.

"Yes, I read the book," Todd grumbled, "I am nothing like that old human."

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Woolsey shouted, "this a night of happiness and celebration, not of bickering! So let the Christmas Carols begin, starting with Oh Christmas Tree," he exclaimed as he climbed off the table. I saw Todd roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Mac," Leeander said to me as he walked over with Rima, "I believe this human Christmas Tradition is where you give gifts."

"Yeah," I smiled, "I make gifts to give to people, I wasn't sure what to make you and Rima but you both have presents under the tree."

"Well...This is my gift to you," Leeander said as he handed me my mother's peace sign.

"Thank you!" I beamed as tears welled in my eyes, I had missed the pendant so much. Losing it had made me feel like I had lost a connection with mom, I put it back on and smiled.

Leeander and Rima walked off.

"Ready to go join the crowd?" Aunt Tina beamed to me.

"Sure am," I beamed, glad that Leeander's Christmas present from me to him was his pendant back. I stood next to my Aunt as she cuddled up close to Colonel Sheppard. I watched as the Colonel smiled and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close, he winked at me before the loud music started.

"Oh Christmas Tree, oh Christmas Tree," I started, we sang as loud as we could, happiness filled my heart and soon spread all over me. I love Christmas! When were on the last verse Major Lorne plugged the lights into an extension cord and the Christmas tree lit to life; the colored lights helped to light up the room and looked gorgeous. The angel on top of the tree seemed to be giving a larger smile than she had been before as the two small white lights in her hands lit to life as well. I hadn't realized I was crying until a tear fell into my mouth...But at least this time it wasn't a tear of fear, it was a tear of happiness.

I thought about my mom as we sang, I remember we always up the tree up after Thanksgiving and we would listen to Christmas Carols as we decorated the tree. I remember one year our Christmas star and broken, and my mom spent nearly 4 hours at the kitchen table carefully gluing it back together. It was a long and boring job to watch her, but now I know it must have been hard and longer for her than it was for me. But later on we both had a cup of hot chocolate in Santa Claus mugs.

"...And a Happy New Year!" We finished singing and froze; that's when we heard the noise. Everyone rushed to the windows of Atlantis and gaped, on the balcony sat a huge pile of gifts! We looked up and there flying right in front of us were 9 reindeer, and Santa in his sled. My eyes went huge as did everyone else's, I heard gasps, shrieks of happiness and people saying 'I told you he was real!'

"HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas!" Santa shouted as he waved to us before flying into the night sky.

A moment later a transmission came in from Todd and Emily's Hive, Kenny stared at us looking rather...Disturbed, his eyes were wide and filled with disbelief his mouth hanging open.

"Commander...Queen....We just....Saw reindeer....That flew.....Into Space....With a.....Human dressed in red shouting HO HO HO...What should we do?" He asked.

"Nothing, he's Santa, Kenny," Emily called to the Wraith, "just leave him be he's good."

"Such an odd sight, humans cannot fly in sleds!" Kenny exclaimed in shocked disbelief before the transmission ended.

We all looked over just in time to see Todd drop down in a dead faint.

-------------

It was nearing 2 A. M. and I was exhausted, many people had already opened one gift and then went to bed. Aunt Tina, Colonel Sheppard, Emily, Todd (well kinda awake, but still in shock), and myself were up with a handful of other people.

"That was the best Christmas Eve I've ever had," I beamed as I sucked on a candy cane.

Aunt Tina nodded, "yes it was perfect," she replied before she and Colonel Sheppard kissed - again.

"OK if you two get any sweeter, I'm gonna get cavities," I exclaimed as I raised an eyebrow.

"Well then you'll just have to get fillings, won't you?" Colonel Sheppard smirked to me.

"Did you see what John gave me, Mac?" Aunt Tina beamed as she held out a small pendant made of diamonds in form of a Celtic Cross. My eyes went huge, so they were extremely, extremely serious...Good.

"And this is what your Aunt gave me," Colonel Sheppard beamed as he showed me his new watch, it was a lot like his old one only it had more bells and whistles sort of speak. I had helped to pick it out.

"Yeah it's awesome!" I smiled, "Leeander gave me mom's peace sign back."

---------------

I walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the Star People.

"Hi mom...Merry Christmas, I miss you so much. Christmas was great this year, really, really good. It's been the greatest since...You passed away. But I know you're still with me and I love you so much. I miss you. How are you up there?" I smiled and star gazed for a few minutes before I jumped at seeing a star suddenly give a bright twinkle; my eyes went even larger when I swear I saw my mother's face forming in the stars, she seemed to smile before vanishing. I stared in shock and fascination before bursting out into tears again, she was watching over me from the stars, just like she said she would one day long before she was shot.

"I love you, mommy," I whispered...I knew I hadn't said the word mommy in years, but...I just saw her again for Pete's sake! I gave a large smile, "thanks mom..." I whispered, I knew her showing me herself for a second had been her last Christmas gift to me....And it was the best gift I've ever gotten in my entire life.

The End


End file.
